Este mundo no es el mio
by RagnarokPain
Summary: Después de derrotar a Kaguya Naruto cree que la guerra acabo, pero a causa de la traición de su amigo el tendrá la oportunidad de empezar en mundo donde todo es al revés en cuestión de géneros, el ayudara a este nuevo mundo a evitar que pase lo que el suyo o buscara la manera de regresar a casa.
1. Chapter 1

Este mundo no es el mío.

Saludos a todos los lectores esta historia Naruto por culpa de Sasuke o del destino es mandado a un mundo paralelo al suyo no el de road to ninja. En este mundo prácticamente las personas son del genero contrario Naruto encontrara a su contraparte Naruko Usumaki y tratara de regresar a casa y ayudar a Naruko a salvar su mundo o realidad como el ya lo hizo, pero el tendrá la voluntad de regresar a su mundo cuando encuentre la forma o encontrara el amor.

NARUTO le pertenece a nuestro genio creador Makashi Kishimoto

Yo solo me gusta pensar que se enamoro de Sasuke a darle el Rinegan y me cae mal en modo Emo.

Prologo. ¡Sasuke que as hecho!

Estamos viendo en el campo de batalla el fin de la Gran Cuarta guerra Ninja el Equipo siete o los nuevos Sanín acaban de derrotar al que prácticamente era una diosa Kaguya Otsusuki y en este momento vemos a Naruto despedirse de su Padre y los de mas Kages mientras regresaban al mundo de los espíritus.

-Ok jiji como vamos a deshacer el thukuyomi.

El rikudu senin se le queda viendo a Naruto con cara de pocos amigos

-Es fácil Naruto solo se necesita el poder de las bestias con colas y el rinegan, entre tu y sasuke podrás quitar.

-Ok jiji , entonces teme ya oiste es hora de terminar con esto.

Sasuke esta pensando lo que deseando y pensó echar en marcha su plan pero sabia que Naruto seria un impedimento antes pensaba pelear con el ganara o perdiera el seria feliz si ganara gobernaría al mundo con puño de hierro si perdía pues moriría para rendibicar sus pecados pero por lo que había oído el necesitaba gobernar el mundo para que esto no volviera a ocurrir.

-Um Dobe, siempre tan ingenuo, que te hace creer que trabajaría contigo ¡YO! Tengo el Rinegan y con respecto a los bijus.

Sasuke se voltea donde estaban las bestias de cola colocándolos en un genjustu muy poderoso por el Rinegan luego encerrándolos en piedras gigantes mandándolas al espacio.

-Sasuke que estas haciendo (hablo nuestra pelirosa) por que Sasuke acabamos de vencer a Kaguya puedes volver a la aldea podemos ser un equipo de nuevo por que no lo haces.

-Por que me volveré el hokage, lo primero que are será ejecutar a los kages y unir las naciones en una sola y haci abra paz.

-Atreves de opresión y asesinato eso no te volvería mejor que Madara (abro nuestro canoso favorito)

-Lo se y no me importa, un kage es aquel que carga con toda lo oscuridad.

Naruto solo veía a su amigo no sabia que pensar el acaba de atrapar a sus amigos bijus debería estar enojado pero después de escuchar que el cargaría con la oscuridad del mundo le dolió, sabia que tenia que detenerlo no podía permitir que su amigo casi hermano se volviera un tirano.

Pero nada lo espero para lo que vino a continuación.

-Naruto te considero mi único amigo casi un hermano te agradezco lo que as tratado de hacer por mi pero este es el camino que escogí y no voy a permitir que lo arruines, antes quería pelear contigo sabia ganara perdiera seria feliz pero ahorra no me puedo arriesgar adiós mi único y verdadero amigo.

-¡KAMUI! (Autoridad de los dioses)

Ante la expectativa de los presentes y la sorpresa antes que Naruto pudiera reaccionar un vórtice negro apareció jalando hasta que desapareció por completo dentro del agujero.

-NAARRUUTTOO. (Gritaban Sakura y Kakashi ante la desaparición de su amigo y alumno)

-Um, Esto es solo el comienzo. (Decía Sasuke con una sonrisa chica casi irreconocible pero bajando una lagrima de su ojo derecho)

En otro Mundo a unos kilómetros entrada de Konoha.

Van caminando tranquila mente una chica Rubia con coletas ojos azul tres marcas en cada mejilla, bestia una chamara negro y naranja tapando un escote copa C con una falda naranja que le llegaba a las rodillas a su lado iba una Señora de Cabello largo Blanco con el Kangi Aceite en su diadema en la frente ojos negros un kimono de batalla rojo y gris que tapa su delantera copa CC (como Thunade yo no se de medidas) con un pergamino grande en la espalda.

Estas personas no eran otras que Naruko Usumaki y Hitomi una de las legendarios Sannin de Konoha.

Estaban a 2 kilometros de las puertas de la gran Ciudad mientras platicaban amenamente.

-Ero senin, como crees que este JijI, Suko y los demás ya tiene mas de 2 años que no los veo.

-Tu tranquila palo de gol estoy seguro que están bien y estarán felices cuando lleguemos y haber si ya vas consiguiendo novio, si no después van a pensar que bateas para el otro lado por estar yendo tras Suki.

A Naruko le cayó un aura depresiva por el comentario de Suki y por no tener Novio pero después capto bien a que se refería su sensei y ya enojada le iba contestar hasta que oyó un ruido en el cielo.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!, Echen paja.

 **PUM** (súper efectos ante todo)

Naruko no sabia que pasaba cuando le iba a reclamar a su Sensei parresia que le paso lo que tantas chicas decían, le cayo un hombre del cielo, si lo viera se le haci muy atractivo le recordaba un poco su transformación a la hora de usar el Orokim no Justu para mandar a volar a las pervertidas después reacciono el chico estaba enzima de ella y se estaban besando por una parte se lamentaba parece todos sus besos tenían que ser accidentes recordando a cierta chica peli negra pero a la vez lo sentía reconfortante, después de captar que estaban haciendo se separaron como el rayo.

Por su lado Naruto no estaba mejor estaba a un en chok por la traición de su amigo mandándolo kami sabe donde se encontró cayendo de unos 5 metros de altura cuando apareció en lo que se percato era un bosque hasta que cayo en cima de una Rubia que se le haci muy atractiva le llego el flash de su transformación en Naruko de su jutsu sexi pero no podía ser cierto, después se fijo que estaba haciendo estaba encima de ella la estaba besando fue un beso chico le recordó al que se dio por accidente con sasuke y le dio nauseas, rápidamente se levanto y se movió para atrás estaba como el pelo de su madre y la chica en frente de ella estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Mientras ellos estaban en lo suyo Hitomi estaba escribiendo como loca sacando humo al papel mientras reia pervertida mente, se quedo embobada con el chico que cayo enzima de su alumna un rubio ojos azules con cuerpo bien trabajado le recordaba la transformación de su alumna para hacer caer a las pervertidas que le encantaba.

Dejo de lado que cayo del cielo ensima de su alumna y que nunca había sentido su presencia por su aura no sintió hostilidad haci que se tranquilizo desestimó un ataque.

-Chico no tengo nada que beses a mi alumna de hecho te apruebo, pero te puedo preguntar quien eres y por que caíste del cielo.

Naruto reacciona a la otra persona al verla le vino a la mente su sensei fallecido le entro un poco de melancolía lo extraña pero sabe que debe estar en un lugar mejor.

-Hola soy Naruto Uzumaki futuro Hokage y Ba-chan me podía decir donde estoy.

Ante eso ambas chicas brincaron primero por el nombre le recordó el nombre que le dio a su transformación y segundo un Uzumaki según ellas Naruko era la ultima o al menos ellas lo estimaban.

Antes que continuaran las preguntas Naruto ya no puido mas y colapso tanto estrés tanto de la guerra y el viaje dimensional cobraron su factura.

-Ero-Senin hay que llevarlo a Jiji el a de saber que tenemos que hacer.

-Ok gaky hay que apresurarle ( se mueve para cargar al Naruto inconsciente al momento de tocar su cuerpo y cargarlo se le haci agua la boca este chico por lo que sentía tenia el cuerpo como todo un kami un guerreo, cuando trato de ver el tamaño del paquete para después darle sus clases Naruko se le arrebato cargándolo ella en su espalda dando unas pervertidas que quieren violar niños lindos y pedófilas de pelo blanco, la mencionada tubo que aguantarse y seguirla.

Konoha Hospital.

En el hospital naruko estaba al lado de una cama donde descansaba un Rubio de ojos azules, con ella estaban su jiji o mejor conocido como el quinto hokage Ken Senju (Thunade hombre) y sus alumnos Suko Haruno y Dan Kato (Shizune hombre ella y el tio cambiaron nombres) y su amiga Hitomi veian al chico Rubi en la cama y sentían una clase de que ya lo habían visto antes el clon de broma de Naruko pero despues de examilarlo vieron que era real.

Cuando llegaron a Konoha pasaron las puertas a tal prisa que las guardias solo vieron un borrón se encontraron en el camino al hospital a Suko el muy alegre iba a saludar a su amiga pero al ver que llegaba cargando a un chico le entro un poco de celo pero se aguanto, al contarle la situación quedaron de verse en el hospital y llevar al Hokage nos vamos a la actualidad.

-Entonces Ken que crees que tiene el chico en un momento estaba bien y después se desmayo enfrente de Naruko y yo.

-Pues al parecer solo tiene desgate de chakra y sus musculos están muy tensos se ve que estuvo o entrenando o peleando durante barias horas para estar asi con un buen descanso estará yo calculo un dia o dos y ustedes como estuvo su entrenamiento.

-Genial JIJi aprendí unas súper técnicas de Ero-Senin y me volví muy fuerte datebayo.

-Primero no me digas Viejo y segundo me alegra verte que has crecido y madurado un poco (En eso se voltea a ver a hitomi al momento de decir que había madurado y esta negó con la mano)

-Deberás abuelo veras que pronto me entregaras ese sombrero. ( con sonrisa patenta marca Uzumaki no se vende en tiendas)

-Eso me agrada entonces, entra ya. (Todos se voltearon a la venta viendo a una chica de pelo blanco traje estándar Jounin con la mitad del rostro tapado y su diadema tapando el ojo izquierdo)

-Yo, Naruko cuanto tiempo, as crecido bastante.

-Hola Kashi-sensei me alegra verla le traje un regalo entonces de su mochila saca un libro color Azul.

-Puede ser, lo es, ¡Si! la nueva edición del Icha Icha. (Lo abrasaba como a un hijo)

-Bueno ya Kashi deja esa cosa para después entonces, entonces mañana se te ara una prueba para ver cuanto as crecido y a mi alumno también no hay problema verdad Suko.

-Para nada Hokage- sensei.

-Entonces mañana a las 9:00 en el campo de entrenamiento 7 y Kashi mas te bale no llegar tarde entendido.

-Si Hokage-Sama (Afirma mientras una gota esta cayendo por el miedo del hombre jiji)

-Pero JiJi quien se va a quedar con Naruto

-Um tienes razón tu lo trajiste, tu responsabilidad nos vemos mañana (mientras salía del cuarto pero se paro en la puerta)

-Ah y Naruko cuando despierte quiero hablar con el te lo encargo. (Ahora si retirándose con su alumno Dan, Suko voltea donde estaba parada Naruko observando al que ella afirmaba se llama Naruto y tuvo un poco de celos solo se despidió con un simple hasta mañana y salio del cuarto)

-Entonces Ero-Senin que vamos a ser hasta que des-, Ero senin donde estas (volteo a todos lados buscando a su Maestra pero no estaba en ningún lado ya resinada viendo la hora se acerco a una cama al lado de Naruto para descansar pero su vista mirada fijamente en Naruto no sabe por que le gustaba mucho pero después recordó a Suko y no sabia en verdad que sentía por el por que Naruto le daba un sentimiento cálido, mientras Suko le daba uno de protección o de apoyo pero algo estaba seguro era de amigos y no mas).

Mente de Naruto.

Naruto estaba recostado en su paisaje mental con el estaba un igual de cansado Kurama y a un sentía el chakra de las demás bestias con colas dentro de Naruto al parecer se había fusionado con su sistema de chakra lo cual ocasionaba que Naruto aumentara unos centímetros de altura y se tonificaran mas sus musculos.

-Hay mi cabeza me da vueltas, ¿Kurama que pasa?

 **-No se chico ando bastante cansando por todo el chakra que te estaba dando para que pelearas con la coneja y mira que tu emo amigo nos termino traicionando.**

-Si Kurama no entiendo por que Sasuke lo hizo pero voy a agarrarlo y darla una patas por haberlo hecho, datebayo.

 **-Naruto si no te percataste estamos en otro mundo de hecho la chica que te encontraste la vi muy parecida a ti y a la vez diferente no se como explicar su red de chackra y la tuya eran casi idénticas pero a la vez no es como si fuera un primo lejano o algo haci. Incluso sentí mi chakra dentro de ella y a la vez no.**

-Quer quieres decir con eso Kurama realmente el Teme me mando a otro mundo y no tengo manera de volver.

- **Lamento decir que si Naruto, el Uchiha nos mando a otro mundo paralelo en igual a las nacionas elementales pero algo a deser diferente por ejemplo la chica que encontramos estoy casi seguro que seria tu yo de este mundo y la mujer peliblanca de tu maestro pervertido.**

Al momento de captar y procesar Naruto lo que Kurama estaba diciendo se puso como loco con la cara verde si lo que Kurama estaba diciendo era verdad beso a su hermana y si no fuera solo lo de Sasuke ahora ese se sentía como mierda.

-Entonces si estamos en un mundo paralelo hay que pedirle ayuda a baa-chan para poder regresar a mi mundo y detener al teme en lo que esta planeando.

-Entonces Naruto hay que despertar ya descansamos mucho.

-a que te refieres Kurama.

-Mientras descansabas an pasado 2 dias

-Que como entonces hay que darnos prisa a despertar (Naruto poco a poco se desvanecía de su espacio mental y despertaba)

Hospital de Konaha 2 dias después.

Vemos a una Naruko, con una mirada soñadora viendo a Naruto dormir habían pasado 2 dias desde su regreso a konoha, ayer venció a su sensei Kashi con su compañero Suko y eran de nuevo oficialmente el equipo 7 esta alegre nunca creyó que la pervertida de su sensei cayera en un truco tan barato, al contarle el final de un libro que nunca llego.

Desde que se desocupo estuvo cuidando a Naruto no sabia a que se debía el sentimiento de querer estar con el era calido, pero se reprendía a ella misma no conocía al chico por que se sentía haci por que se paresia a su justu, por su atractivo o tal vez por ese beso no sabia que pensar también observo si era ella o creció un poco en 2 dias y sus músculos ya los marcaba la bata del hospital.

Ella voltea a la entrada del cuarto para ver al Hokage Ken con su asistente Dan.

-Hola Naruko como esta tu amigo ya podrá respondernos algunas preguntas como por que tiene una banda del pueblo y es la primera vez que lo veo en mi vida.

Naruko no le gustaba como el Hokage actuaba con Naruto iba a hablar cuando naruto empeso a despertar y estirar los brazos con un gran bosteso.

-AAAAAHHH, que buen sueño (voltea y ve el cuarto) otra vez en un hospital, odio los hospitales datebayo.

Ken brinco con esoque rea el hermano de Naruko y nunca se entero por que tenían hasta el mismo tic vocal pero la prueba de ADN no marcaba parentesco sanguíneo tenia algunas similitudes pero pasaría por primos lejanos.

Naruko se sonrojo no sabe por que sintió lindo que alguien mas aparte de ella tuviera un tic vocal, mientras Dan pues solo also una ceja como esperando las explicaciones por que cuando lo vio la p´rimera vez juraba que eran o un clon de naruko disfrazado queriéndoles hacer una broma o algún pariente de ella por el parecido.

-Bueno joven viendo que esta levantado me gustaría hacerle una preguntas de como tiene una banda de mi pueblo y que asegura Hitomi cayo del cielo.

-Hola Viejo (ante esa contestación a Ken se le marco una vena lo que mas odiaba es que le recordaran su edad) mi nombre es Naruto Usumaki ninja de Konoha no sato pero por que me acabo de enterar por parte de un amigo no de esta dimensión me podría decir por favor donde podre encontrar a baa-chan para hablar con ella o la a de conocer como la Hokage.

Los presentes lo veian extrañados decía que era ninja de Konoha pero no de esa dimensión apoco en otra la tercer hokage a un seguía con vida y seguía siendo el Hokage.

-Lo siento joven pero la anterior Hokage fallecido hace 3 años en la invasión de oto y suna.

-No si sabia el abuelo fallesio ese dia pero ustedes le dicen abuela que extraño buueno para simplificar busco a Rhunade Senju quinta Hokage.

Naruto ya estaba sacándose de onda en que clase de mundo fue a parar se acordó del mundo donde sus padres estaban vivos y le llego una lagrima a un los extrañaba a un que solo estuvo con ellos poco tiempo.

Mientras los otros con eso verificaron que no era de este mundo si la Quinta o mejor dicho quinto Hokage era Ken Senju de donde saco el nombre de Thunade Ken recuerda ese nombre le hubieran puesto sus padres si hubiera sido chica haci que cada vez estaba creyendo mas la historia del chico.

-No joven esta equivocado yo soy el quinto Hokage Ken Senju pero por que que acaba de decir me podría platicar de su mundo para saber como llego aquí.

Entonces Naruto procedió a contar su historia de como fue huérfano el dia del ataque del kiuby que les dijo que su nombre era Kurama y estaba siendo controlado, esto extraño al Hokage y su asistente pues nunca creyeron hubiera alguien involucrado en el ataque del kiuby pensaron que la bestia no tenia razón y ataco por que quiso pero si había alguien capas de contralarlo igual que lo hizo Madoka Uchiha habría que detenerlo o detenerla.

Naruko lloraba se acordaba de su historia como estaba sola que si no fuera por Iru-sensei y su Baa-chan no sabe que hubiera sido de ella y al contar que el al igual que ella solo contaba con esas 2 personas además de los de Ichiraku se sintió conectada con el pues ambos habían pasado por lo mismo (aun no captaba que era su yo de ese mundo XD) y estaba teniendo la intención de acercarse mas a el.

Despues siguio contando lo de su graduación sus aventuras con el equipo 7, los exámenes chunin, la ida de su mejor amigo y el viaje de entrenamiento de dos años y medio con su Sensei en ese momento lo detuvo Ken que ya había entendido todo y antes que supieran cosas que no le pregunto a Naruto su edad.

-Yo cumplí hace 2 días 17 años por que la pregunta viejo.

Ante eso Ken voltea a ver a Naruko e igual a ella le pregunta su edad.

-Te debes acordar JIJi tengo 16 los cumpli hace un mes.

Ya con esto Ken conecto cabre son solo venia de un mundo paralelo al suyo (lo confirmo por su nombre si hubiera sido niña) si no que también de casi un año en el futuro entonces podría Naruto comentar que pasaría y a que se debió su llegada.

Cuando este les iba a contar que estaba pasando un mensajero llego con una carta para el Hokague de urgencia de Suna al parecer la Quinta Hokague Gaia no Sabaku fue secuestrada por la organización Akatsuki.

-Dan rápido manda a llamar al equipo 7 que era el disponible hay una misión clase S el rescate de la quinta Kasekage de las manos de Akatsuki.

-Pero Ken sensei no seria malo mandar a Naruko esa organización anda tras ella

Naruko no creía lo que oia su amiga había sido secuestrada por la organización que anda tras ellas tenia que rescatarla rápido.

-Estoy lista JijI cuando diga me ire con mi equipo, rescatare a mi amiga datebayo.

-Si pero no solo ustedes (se voltea a ver a Naruto que estaba con los ojos cerrados escuchando la platica al a vez que hablaba con Kurama confirmando no solo el viaje dimensional sino que estabn un año atrás en el tiempo si era eso cierto podría salvar a Nagato, Obito y a Neji a todos de la calamidad de la Cuarta gran guerra Ninja) Naruto, podrias ayudar esta ocasión terminando esta misión vere como ayudarte con tu problema es un trato.

-Un trato Viejo e igual voy a rescatar a la Kasekage y Uzumaki Naruto nunca rompe una promesa datebayo.

Ken solo podía asegurar que el era la Naruko de su mundo pero no diría quería ver que hacia la chica mientras la mencionada solo se pudo sonrojar pues Naruto cada vez le parecía mas atractivo.

-Entonces reúnanse en 2 horas en la salida norte y Naruto ven te voy a dar algo de ropa y comida para el viaje.

-Ok viejo voy para aya ( Naruto se levanta caminando hacia Ken sin percatarse que a un llevaba la bata del hospital y esta se abrió dándole un espectáculo a Naruko la cual ya se nos estab desmayando por lo roja ante tremenda vista mientras los otros solo lo miraban con una cara de poker)

-¡Pero tapate! que no vez como estas, le estas enseñando tus miseria a Naruko (mientras la mencionada ya se nos desmayo al ver el tamaño del paquete y ver que no era nada miserable)

-Ustedes pervertidos que tanto miran ya vamos por la ropa y un Ramen que siento no he comido en años.

Los 3 hombres salían del cuarto olvidando una Naruko inconciente en el piso.

1:50 minutos después

Vemos en la puerta Norte de Konoha a suko con chaleco rojo pantalones rojos y cinta roja en la frente con una Kashi contraje Jounin estándar su banda y tapándole un ojo y una mascara que le cubria la mitad del rosto y un nuevo Naruto con una chamara negra y pantalones naranja con una nueva banda con tela negra y botas negras (Naruto the Last no hay pierde)

Mientras Suko lo veía y volteaba no sabia por que pero no le agradaba el tipo y Kashi feliz de tener ese hombre en su equipo no era una pedófila (según ella) pero debía decir que el chico estaba que se pasaba de bueno y Naruto platicaba con Kurama si este mundo se parece al suyo eso significa que igual que en el suyo podrán rescatar a Gaara o como se llame su versión femenina y después de ayudarla veria la forma de regresar a su casa.

En ese momento llegaba Naruko con una cara Roja que no pida con ella y al ver a Naruto y su nueva ropa no pudo evitar ponerse mas rojay tubo que tratar voltera a otro lado para que no vieran su sonrojo, pero sus compañeros si lo notaron Kashi tubo una sonrisa de ojo mientras Suko solo pudo apretar los puños de rabia.

-Ya llegue sensei disculpe la tardanza pero ya podemos irnos.

\- No aun falta alguien (los 4 se voltean para ver a Tenma un chico rubi ojos azul cenisa con un kimono negro y una cinta roja como cinturón con un abanico en la espalda)

-Ok ya es hora de correr que mi hermana este en peligro y esos desgraciados me la van a pagar.

Los 4 asisten y empiecen a correr con dirección a Suna entoces Naruto recuerda de la ultima vez casi pierden a Kankuro por el veneno de sasori haci que no quería correr el riesgo y hizo rápido 4 crones

-Kage bushin, chicos puedo ir mas rápido solo les pido suban a la espalda de mis clones y llegaremos mas rápido.

Los chicos no querían este chico llegaba y les decía lentos mientras las chicas muy feliz asiente pues Naruko se le haci lindo que la cargara y la pervertida quería ver que tan duro estaba su cuerpo jiji ya 2 felices y 2 molestos accedieron y subieron entonces a Naruto lo cubrió un manto Naranja con Capa las chicas querían pegarse pues el sentimiento era cálido mientras los chicos pues se intimidaron pues sentían un gran poder viniendo del chico.

-Ok agárrense fuerte iremos a mi máxima velocidad.

-Um Ni que fueras tan rápido BAAKKAA ¡VE MAS DESPACIO! (Suko iba que gritaba pues al momento que Naruto arranco juraba que no aguantaría y se caería mientras las chicas Naruko estaba divertida y Kashi recordó la velocidad de su Maestra y era muy parecida a la del chicode hecho el pelo del chico le recordaba al de su sensei por alguna razón (cual será verdad XD)

Fin del Prologo

Espero que les aya gustado esta historia será un harem si soy tremendo se que hay muchas personas no les gustan pero yo les digo, naruto estuvo solo la mayor parte de su vida no conoció el Amor hasta Hinata no creen que merecía ser feliz si el tenia pegue pero era muy denso se vio en la pelicular y el relleno haci que darle mas amor a nuestro protagonista.

Harem seguras hasta el momento:

Naruko Uzumaki (como explique a un que sean la versión del otro no tiene laso sanguíneo directo haci que no seria incesto)

Suki Uchiha (Mi favorita la fan Art la ponen tan hermosa que maldigo que Sasuke aya sido baron pero gracias a dios no termino en yaoi lo oído con ganas)

Gaia no Sabaku (Igual que el fem Sasuke además a naruto le caería bien una peliroja)

Nei Hyuga (fem Neji por que ya que no estará Hinata por que esta aca será baron ponemos a su primo que la volvemos prima no es mucha diferencia kimono blanco el cuerpo de Hinata y Castaña ya)

Las demás será a votación para los interesados en esta historia el máximo de chicas serán 9 jijiji por que hay que darle amor pero no para que lo maten la que gane para antes del tercer capitulo mas votos se ara conteo de votos y de hay se eligiran las demás deberán alcanzar minimo de 20 votos sino lo hacen solo están las que alcance.

-Haku (fem Haku) hay la revivimos

-Kura (fem Kurama) tendría forma humana y por lógica si Kurama de Naruto es de sexo masculino esta será femenino.

-Shika (fem Shikamaru)

-Kira (fem Kiba)

-Kashi (Fem Kakashi)

-Chunlee (fem Rock lee)

-Queen B (fem killer Bee)

-Izumi (fem Itachi)

-Omi (fem Obito)

-Nastumi (fem Nagato)

-Deina (fem Deidara)

-Madoka (fem Madara Uchiha) la salvamos Naruto la evangeliza y se enamora el de ella y viceversa.

Otras ideas son bien, recibidas si no son ofensivas y me gustan las pelo si no pues ya que.


	2. Chapter 2

Este mundo no es el mío.

Saludos a todos antes de empezar.

NARUTO le pertenece a nuestro genio creador Makashi Kishimoto.

-Tengo que volver a casa. (Dialogo)

"Por que una parte de mi quiere quedarse" (Pensamiento)

-NARUTO REACCIONA (BIJU, DEMONIO o grito de un personaje)

"A UN NO ENTIENDE LO QUE SIENTE POR ELLA" (PENSAMIENTO DEL BIJU O DEMONIO)

- **RASENGAN** (ATAQUES)

Capitulo 1 A rescatar a la Kasekage.

Regresamos con nuestro protagonista y amigos llegando a la entrada de Suna se les informa que Kanku esta en el hospital en estado grabe de envenenamiento por obra de un miembro no identificado de Akatsuki.

Los miembros del equipo 7 mas Naruto y Tenma van al hospital al ver el estado de su hermana al llegar es sorprendido por un viejo que ataca a Kashi gritándole la colmillo blanco el señor es detenido por Naruto en un rápido movimiento especificando no era ella, Kashi se sonrojo por la protección de Naruto pero pronto se explico que de seguro hablaba de su madre, después de aclarar el malentendido llegan al cuarto de Kanku la cual sudaba mucho por el veneno cuando Suko iba a pedir los informes médicos Naruto se adelanto colocando la mano del sello Yang en su pecho para empezar a curarla, como los observadores no sabían que estaba haciendo el hermano le quería clavar el abanico donde no le da el sol y Suko igual por atrevido, pero las mas rojas no sabemos si de ira o vergüenza eran Naruko y Kashi que les gustaría estar en el lugar de la chica.

Cuando Tenma iba a atacar, Kanku fue despertando los presentes no sabían que había pasado pero sin duda estaban felices que estaba bien y causando envidia a Suko por sus habilidades curativas no teniana ni la menor idea pero los resultados estaban presentes después trataría de interrogarlo, al despertar Kanku y observar a Naruto curándola y dirigiéndole una sonrisa lo primero que iso fue sonrojarse y luego tratar de articular palabras para poder hablar con el.

-Tranquila Hime solo me gustaría nos explicaras que paso y si tienes datos de los agresores nos serian muy útiles (Las chicas gritaban internamente ante la caballerosidad del Rubio y que no fuera para ellas mientras Kanku se sonrojo mas pues el chico la trataba muy bien y se le hacia muy atractivo además de acababa de salvarle la vida ella pensaba que iba a morir)

-Si, gracias bigotes-Kun por salvarme pero porfavor te pido ayuden a mi hermanita fue secuestrada por la organización Akatsuki por Saori de la Arena Roja y Deina la chica explosiva, en mi pela contra Saori logre quitarle este cacho de tela espero pueda ayudarles (de la bolsa de su falda logro sacar un pedaso de tela negra con un cacho rojo)

-Ok Kashi-chan te molestaría llamar a tus perros de rastreo para localizar a que dirección se fueron (Naruto ya tenia una idea pues en su mundo paso casi lo mismo y el lo que quería era darse prisa para llegar a tiempo para salvar a Gaia y no se tenga que sacrificar la abuela o en este caso el abuelo, además Naruto sabia que debía comportarse con los presentes si quería después estos le ayudaran a regresar a su dimensión aun que no lo sabían)

Kashi se sonrojo por el sufijo chan en su nombre mientras Naruko la veía con dagas por asaltacunas, la mencionada llamo a sus invocaciones mientras Naruto tomando papel de líder pidió que en lo que localizaban el rastro descansaran para después partir inmediatamente, a Naruko le agrado la actitud de Naruto pues se preocupaba por su amiga y eso la asía feliz y a Suko no le cayo en gracia que el chico nuevo tomara el liderazgo pero por lo que acababa de ver mejor no contradecirlo y Kashi le dio igual y siguió las instrucciones mientras se iba a un sofá a descansar y leer su libro que por el viaje y todo no a podido.

Unas horas más tarde

Vemos a Naruto y el equipo 7 listos para partir con la localización de Gaia hasta que a lo lejos llega un anciano Chiho argumentando que el tendría que detener a su nieta, Naruto sabia que eso tenia que pasar así que sin mas el acepto y a regañadientes los demás, pero le pidió Naruto que los cargaran de nuevo para que fueran a máxima velocidad entonces Naruto volvió a hacer clones para cargar a los 4 y partieron de nuevo a la localización de Gaia.

En una Cueva a unos kilómetros de Suna

Vemos una estatua demoniaca y en ella la proyección de 8 individuos mas los agresores a la Kasekage, los agresores se presentaban como Saori de la Arena y Deina de Iwa en las proyecciones vemos a una chica de pelo de punta con con una gabardina negra y ojos de tiburón su nombre Kisara, a su derecha su compañera Izuna Uchiha una pelinegra de gran cabellera negra y ojos sharingan, después el duo inmortal Hida y Kasu luego una chica con ojos anillados ella se hace llamar dolor Pain pero solo su mejor amigo conoce su verdadera identidad como natsumi este chico con pelo corto color azul no es otro que Ko y después los ulimos pero no menos importantes una chica payasa con una mascara naranja y lo que parece un hombre o mujer planta.

Todos estaban en la extracción del jinjuriki que estaba llevando más de lo esperado cuando Izuna informo que venían refuerzos a gran velocidad y aun faltaban 12 horas para terminar la extracción.

-Entonces Izumi interceptaran a los dos equipos que vienen de apoyo para retrasarlos. (Dijo pain)

-Señorita Pain no es por ser mala pero no las necesitamos para seguir con la extracción del biju. (Contesta burlona Kasu)

-Si lo se por lo que les dará a 2 subordinadas para que las usen de proyección para poder frenar calculo con la mitad de su fuerza será mas que suficiente (contesto Saori)

Ambas chicas mandan la otra mitad de su fuerza para controlar los cuerpos de la subordinas de Saori para poder interceptar a los intrusos.

A unos kilómetros de la cueva en el bosque.

Vemos a naruto y sus clones cargando al abuelo Chiho y los integrantes del equipo 7 cuando en una planicie apárese una hermosa chica pelinegra ojos negros con una capa negra con nuves rojas tapando su hermoso cuerpo de medidas 90 60 90 esta chica no era otra que Izumi Uchiha pero que estaba haciendo aquí Naruto ya esperaba ver a la contraparte de Itachi pero no espero ver a esa Diosa pelinegra el apenas era capas de captar la verdadera belleza de una mujer pero estaba seguro que ella estaba en las 5 mas bellas que ha visto en su vida.

-Izuna Uchiha que haces aquí, estas aquí para capturar a Naruko (amenazo la sensei del equipo 7)

-Um, Kashi tiempo sin vernos, no por el momento no estoy detrás de Naruko-chan, estoy acá para evitar que lleguen a salvar a la jinjuriki.

Antes que volvieran a contestar el Naruto original fue cubierto de un manto Naranja tomando después la forma de una chamara abierta naranja con un manto en el pecho y piernas negro y un circulo a la altura del estomago y en la espalda se acercaban a ver un circulo con otros tres mas pequeños dentó de ese y nueve tomes formados, además de nueve esferas negras a su espalda, las chicas se pusieron rojas pues si Naruto antes les parecía lindo ahorita era todo un adonis incluso la seria e insensible Uchiha tenia un pequeño sonrojo no muy frecuente en ella, el otro chico del grupo hiso una nota mental de no molestar al chico no era baka podía sentir su poder y este era mucho mayor que el de su maestro eso si era decir mucho, mientras el viejo no entendía como alguien tan joven era tan poderoso.

Antes que la Uchiha pudiera mandar un genjustu, Naruto desapareció en un destello amarillo quedando enfrente de la Uchiha con su mano un Rasengan pero este era negro y antes de que todos si quiera pestañaran.

- **Rasengan-MiniBiju Dama.**

La Uchiha al recibir el golpe salió volando para atrás y después de alejarse un kilometro exploto una explosión de energía que abarco medio kilometro de diámetro, Naruto calculo el nivel justo para que el ataque no les afectara.

Los presentes estaban con la quijada en el piso sabían nartuto tal vez era fuerte como un Jounin por eso Ken le pidió su ayuda, pero esto estaba fuera de las escalas, Kashi por un momento vio a su maestra Minako Namikase detrás de Naruto con la capa y el cabello le daba el aire Nada mas que este era mas alto por 10 centímetros después uso lo que para ella era la técnica firma de su sensei Hirashin o eso ella creía mas Rasengan solo que este mucho mas poderoso que el de su maestra ella estaba seguro que tenia algo que ver con ella y lo iba averiguar.

Suko y el viejo estaban iguales o peor pues sabían la reputación de Izumi Uchiha y que este lo venció en menos de un minuto era inaudito.

Naruko veía esto con estrellitas como niña chiquita pues sabia que la uchiha era fuerte y que el la venciera como si fuera nada debía de entrenarla para ser mas fuerte y traer a su amiga además un rasengan negro se veía tan guau tenia que saber todo además pues sele ase muy atractivo y le gustaría pasar mas tiempo con el.

-Ok, hay que seguirnos moviendo la localización queda todavía a 60 kilometros y salvaremos a la kasekage Datebayo. (dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, el ya estaba normal, los presentes ni cuenta se dieron cuando regreso a la normalidad a demás que querían saber que era esa transformación pero preguntarían mas tarde hay otras cosas que hacer ahorita)

-Entendido, equipo andando y señor Chiho pero no tendríamos que recoger el cuerpo de la Uchiha (es cuando todos se acercaron y lo que vieron fue apenas un cuerpo reconocible pero se percataron no era en verdad la Uchiha)

-Sabia no era ella por eso actue rápido si no nada mas nos hubiera quitado el tiempo además digamos que soy un tipo sensor y pude identificar que su chakcra venia de otro lugar y este fue el receptor pero tranquilos ya no creo encontremos mas inconvenientes adelante, vámonos Datebayo (De nuevo Naruto creo 4 clones para volver a cargar al equipo y al viejo las personas cada vez tenían mas dudas del chico con ellos como puede ser tan habilidoso en bastantes áreas era algo que tarde o temprano se enterarían en verdad quien es)

Regresamos a la cueva con los Akatsuki

Izumi llego muy agitada todos vieron que repente brinco sabiendo que su otra coneccion había terminado pero se preguntaron quienes eran para que Izumi los acabara tan rápido tubo que a ver sido un escuadrón chunin o algo asi todos iban a preguntar hasta que vieron una cara de preocupación algo que nunca habían visto en la chica.

-Izumi, que paso, ¿tan rápido acabaste con tus oponentes? (pregunto Deina)

-NOO (todos brincaron al arrebato de la uchiha incluso la presente kisara que estaba con 2 cosas a la vez, alcanzo a brincar pues su compañera estaba muy rara ella nunca se expresaba mucho menos gritaba)

-no se quien viene con ellos pero es extremadamente fuerte además de muy rápido en un movimiento acabo rápido con mi títere creo si en verdad hubiera sido yo y no hubiera alcanzado a reaccionar hubiera muerto, viene con la jinjuriki de Kiuby y Kashi de Konoha mas 2 personas pero el, en menos de un minuto acabo con mi títere.

Los presentes no creían lo que oían algunas pensaban que solo exageraba la chica de la mascara obi que se hacia llamar Madoka Uchiha le molesto saber la presencia de Kashi pero estaba mas intrigada por el chico que venció a Izumi, al igual que ella Pain y Ko no creían lo que escuchaban sabían que Izumi era minimo la tercera mas fuertes de ellos y que asegurara eso si los preocupaba Saori y Kasu no dijeron nada mientras Deina y Hida estaban que morían de la risa ante la mas poderosa Uchiha

-jajajajajaja, la gran Izumi derrotada por un desconocido en menos en un minuto jajajajaja eso esta para morirse, jajajajajaja (reía a todo pulmón Deina y Hida no decía nada pero igual andaba riendo con ganas)

-¡Ya cállense! a ver lo que dices Deina es verdad y puedes con el por que va para ya calculo llegue en 20 o 30 minutos (ante eso las chicas se callaron y Deina se preocupo un poco y los demás no sabían que hacer así que esperaran la barrera los contengan lo mas que puedan)

Con Equipo Gaiya.

Los refuerzos de Konoha iban en camino a un estaban a varios kilómetros pero como recibieron la localización a tiempo por parte de un perro de Kashi se dirigieron automáticamente asi el punto de encuentro esperando poder cumplir la misión y salvar a la Kasekague.

El quipo 9 esta conformado por Gaiya Maito es una señora con unas grandes cejas pero un cuerpo bien trabajado cubierto por un traje de licra verde su mejor alumna Rock Leina una chica muy parecida a su sensei solo un poco mas chapara y ojos por que hasta tenían las mismas cejas y tenia un traje igual a su maestra con un chaleco jounin, su compañero de equipo un especialista en armas Ten Jamashi (nota no se su apellido de tenten si alguien me ayuda se lo agradeceré) un chico castaño con kimono blanco y un gran rollo en su espalda y a un lado de el la ultima pero no menos importante Nei Hyuga una chica muy hermosa para muchos pues tenia piel blanca ojos blancos, pelo castaño y con una delantera muy grande para alguien de su edad o era lo que le decían (imaginen a neji con la delantera de hinata solo tapado por el kimono blanco y mucho mas femenino aun que no le faltaba mucho jiji).

Este equipo se topo con Kisara y tuvieron que enfrentarla para poder avanzar y con las grandes habilidades de combate de Gaiya lograron derrotarla o a quien se estaba pensando era ella y siguieron avanzando al punto de reunión (La pelea es igual que en el cañón así que no tiene sentido narrarla)

Cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro pudieron ver a un chico Rubio ojos azules que jamás habían visto acompañando al equipo de Kashi y naruko que tenia años no habían visto, vieron que ella y el rubio tienen un cierto parecido, Gaiya actuó cortes mientras Ten igual solo un saludo de mano a los presentes mientras a un que no lo vieran o se percataran solo cierta rubia que tubo un poco de celos la peli castaña tubo un ligero sonrojo e igual saludo solo que con un pequeño tartamudeo pero lamas interactiva salió.

-Hola Suko-kun, Naruko-chan y Kashi sensei, quien su amigo es muy guapo. (Ante eso Gaiya apoyo a su alumna, Nei no dijo nada pero le molesto la actitud de su amiga mientras Naruko estaba muy celosa, los demás vieron divertido eso)

-Hola, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki Datebayo (los recién llegados brincaron pues lo que había dicho entonces estaba relacionado con Naruko tenían mismo colores de cabello, ojos, apellido y el tic verbal)

-UUHHHH, Naruto-kun se mi Novio te protegeré toda la vida lo juro sino tendré quedar 300 vueltas a la aldea con las manos. (Naruto se le salio la gota luego se dio cuenta era el Lee de este mundo y están impulsivo como su amigo en casa, a quien vio y sintió se le rompía el corazón era a quien creía era el Neji de ese mundo, pues todavía recuerda como tomo en sus brazos a su amigo quien falleció protegiéndolo a el y a Hinata)

Los demás veían eso divertido Suko pensó que le estaba quitando la atención Ten se palmeo la cara por la actitud de su amiga y 3 chicas se pusieron celosas y esperaran Naruto no acepte aun que una no sabia por que.

-Lo siento pero ahorita no puedo tener Novia a un que no te desilusiones, eres muy bella un día hallaras a alguien (con ese comentario a Leina le salían corazones de los ojos pues ella había encontrado al chico ideal mientras Naruko, Kashi y Nei se pusieron rojas de las palabras de Naruto a la vez le decía bella les dio celos pero también un poco de esperanza por su palabras que las hicieron sentir felices que tal vez tendrían una oportunidad)

-Ok quitando de lado eso Kashi cual es la situación.

-Hay una barrera que impide que entremos a este lugar pero Naruto hace unos instantes antes que llegaran averiguo como quitarla y mando clones de sombra para que la retiraran y podamos pasar.

-Yosh eso es super juvenil joven Naruto esta aprobado para salir con mi alumna ( Leina brinca de felicidad mientras Naruto tenia cara de WTF como diciendo no me acabas de oir que no puedo ahorita ni quiero una Novia, mientras las demás se molestaron por el comentario de Gaiya pero no dijeron nada)

Naruto iba a hablar cuando noto la barrera había caído, Suko se adelantaba a querer abrirla de un golpe pero antes que pudiera hacerlo Naruto entro de nuevo en modo Rikudu y formo una mano de chackra para tirar la roca luego que logro quitarla la lanzo lejos donde no detectaba a nadie para no causar daño, todos sin excepción tenían los ojos saltones pues que arrancara una roca de ese tamaño como si nada y luego arrojarla los hizo estremecerse.

Los que estaban adentro no estaban mejor, pues primero su barrera duro menos de lo esperado y después la Gran roca fue expulsada como si nada todos se voltearon a donde estaba la roca y vieron en total a 9 personas, a 8 las conocían después de todo son ninjas pero el noveno el chico rubio digamos que sonroja a mas de una pues se les hacia muy atractivo.

"Asi que como me imagine este mundo es igual al mio solo que aquí las mujeres son hombres y los hombres mujeres, no se si me tiene que dar cosa o no"

Después, antes de que los capitanes dieran ordenes, Naruto entro mandando un **Rasenshuriken** a la boca del edo maso este exploto haciendo que este terminara la extracción y cayo apenas una apenas viva Gaia, los Akatsuki no supieron que paso eso jamás se lo hubieran imaginando pero a un así la estatua absorbió el ochenta porciento del chakra del biju así que no había tanto problema.

"Um, que interesante este chico es muy guapo debo de admitir pero no puedo permitir quiera interferir mis planes" pensaba una chica tras su mascara naranja.

Izumi tenia una cara de entre enojada y exitada jasmas le importo mucho el sexo opuesto pues a la mayoría los consideraba mas débiles y la mayoría muchos Fan boy pero este chico logro captar su interés a un no se creía la derrotara tan rápido aun que al cien no era ella pero a un haci ella quería probar su verdadera fuerza y tal vez otra cosa.

"Que interesante primero me derrota y luego sale con este espectáculo es muy interesante a un que ahora viéndolo, se parase mucho a Naruko-chan"

Las demás miembros tenían pensamientos parecidos incluso la mas seria e imperdurable Natsumi tenia un pequeño sonrojo solo que hacer un holograma no lo mostro.

-Deina, Saori recuperen a la Jinjuriki a un tiene chakra que tenemos que extraer (dijo Pain) e encárguense de los intrusos (después de eso todos los hologramas fueron desapareciendo dejando solo a las 2 mujeres y el edo maso que después en un PUF desapareció)

-Ok Deina recupera a la Jinjuriki yo me encargare de los demás.

-Ok Sempai "además podre ver a ese papasito Rubio mas de cerca lastima que tenga que matarlo no me molestaría hacerlo mío jijiji"

Los miembros del equipo de recuperación vieron el rápido movimiento de Naruto y estaban felices que lograra salvar a la Kasekage ahora el problema enfrentar a las miembros de Akatsuki, Naruto apareció aun lado de Kashi y le entrega a Gaia.

-Kashi-chan llévate a Gaia que te acompañen los miembros de tu equipo, esta viva pero esta demasiado débil y muy lastimada.

Naruko iba a pedir que los acompañara pero naruto voltea con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Naruko-chan estare bien ustedes curen a Gaia y aquí yo las venceré.

-Seguro Naruto son dos criminales grado S "además no se porque pero odiaría te pasara algo"

-Estaré bien Kashi-chan además no estaré solo el equipo 9 me ayudara verdad datebayo "no me gusta hacer daño a mujeres pero tomando en cuenta quienes son creo que podre hacerlo"

Con eso dicho Kashi su equipo y el viejo Chiho se alejaron con una débil Gaia, Deina iba tras ellos cuando un Naruto ahora cambiado con un aura dorada y nuevo traje la ataco dándole una patada mandándola a volar a un muro.

-AAHH, eso dolio rubio me las pagaras.

-Disculpa bella dama, pero no puedo permitir que hagan mas daño a mis amigos.

Deina se sonrojo por lo de bella dama después se ubico que el chico presente ahora era su enemigo.

"lastima deberás que no supiera escoger lado, no me molestaría enseñarle una cosa que otra jijiji"

-Saori ayúdame a salir (voltea donde esta saori con su marioneta kasu peleando contra el quipo 9 cuando del aire cae leina con su ataque)

 **-QUINTA PUERTA DEL DOLOR; ABIERTA** (llega Leina con un golpe descendente en el escudo de Kasu cuando esta empieza a quebrarse hasta que explota por la energía que llevaba el ataque de esta sale un troso tela negra luego se la retira mostrando una gabardina negra de nubes rojas una cara bella facciones muy finas y pelo rojo corto)

-Como se atreven a destruir mi obra de arte, ¡la pagaran muy caro! (De su espalda saca un rollo para abrirlo después de un PUF se ve a una marioneta con melena negra con lo que paresia un contenedor en su pecho este es o era la tercer kasekage, la única capas de usar la arena de hierro)

-Espero aprecien el verdadero Arte y mueran (el pecho de la marioneta empezó a brillar cuando una lanza de hierro se formaron en el aire con dirección a los miembros del equipo 9)

Naruto se movió rápido donde estaban los miembros del equipo y creo 3 clones cada uno cargando a un integrante del equipo la mas roja era Nei no esperando eso pero ahora no era momento para reclamar pues la salvo de un ataque.

-Tengan mucho cuidado esa arena es muy peligrosa además alcanzo a oler veneno proviniendo de ella.

De hecho Kurama le había informado la habilidad de la arena y que permaneciera en guardia cualquier cosa, lo que no vio que aprovechando la distracción, Deina salió de la cueva detrás de los miembros del equipo 7.

-Chicas háganse para atrás yo me encargo de esta marioneta. (Nei iba a protestar después se acordó de lo que a hecho Naruto y no dijo nada)

-¿Tu solo me vas a enfrentar? no se si muy poderoso o muy tonto.

-Tal vez, ambas. (Naruto desapareció en un destello amarillo y apareció detrás de la marioneta dándole un golpe en el pecho lanzándola al aire y luego Naruto para que por fin el alma del tercero descansara en paz formo un Rasenshuriken lanzándola a la marioneta se escucho un gran chillido del lo que parresia una esfera con aspas cuando lo alcanzo esta exploto desintegrando lo que alguna vez fue la tercer kasekague)

Fin del primer capitulo.

Saludo a todos los lectores espero les guste esta historia y una disculpa por si e llegado a cometer alguna falta de ortografía.

Y hasta el momento la votación va.

-Haku (fem Haku) 0

-Kura (fem Kurama) 1

-Shika (fem Shikamaru) 0

-Kira (fem Kiba) 0

-Kashi (Fem Kakashi) 0

-leina (fem Rock lee) 0

-Queen B (fem killer Bee) 0

-Izumi (fem Itachi) 1

-Omi (fem Obito) 0

-Nastumi (fem Nagato) 1

-Deina (fem Deidara) 1

-Madoka (fem Madara Uchiha) 2

Gracias por su votación y al final del capitulo 4 saldrán las otras que estarán con nuestro afortunado rubio.

Tratare de mejorar y los invite lean mis otras historias gracias y hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Este mundo no es el mío.

Saludos a todos antes de empezar.

NARUTO le pertenece a nuestro genio creador Makashi Kishimoto.

-Tengo que volver a casa. (Dialogo)

"Por que una parte de mi quiere quedarse" (Pensamiento)

-NARUTO REACCIONA (BIJU, DEMONIO o grito de un personaje)

"A UN NO ENTIENDE LO QUE SIENTE POR ELLA" (PENSAMIENTO DEL BIJU O DEMONIO)

 **-RASENGAN** (ATAQUES)

Capitulo 2 La derrota de Saori y una recompensa.

Cueva guarida de Akatsuki.

Saori no podía comprender que paso en unos instantes su marioneta más fuerte de la que ella estaba mas orgullosa fue destruida por el rubio de ojos azules de nuestro protagonista Naruto Uzumaki, los miembros del equipo igual estaban emocionados por el desempeño de Naruto mientras una chica tenia un pequeño sonrojo pues se le hizo mas atractivo mostrando su poder.

"Como un niñato como ese están fuerte debo de acabar con esto" (Saori saco una sonrisa retorcida quitándose la capa que tenia de Akatsuki mostrando que ya no era humana y esta era una marioneta todos se impactaron incluso Naruto, recordó la platica de Sakura de su batalla pero a un asi no podía creerlo)

-Siéntanse afortunados pues no muestro a todos mi verdadera marioneta más poderosa, yo están acabados de sus brazos saca unas mangueras y de ellas lanza una gran ráfaga de fuego con dirección a Naruto y el equipo Gaiya.

-LANZA LLAMAS (La gran corriente de fuego aumento de tamaño abarcando una gran cantidad de terreno Naruto se coloco al frente apareciendo la cara de Kurama en forma de protección)

Las llamas chocaron con la cara de Kurama Chackra protegiendo a todos los del equipo no creían lo que veian un gran Zorro pero como el único Zorro que conocían estaba dentro de Naruko.

-MALDITO NARUTO PARA ESTO ME YA MAS PARA QUE ME QUEMEN LA CARA (Todo el mundo se sorprendio de que el zorro espectral hablo cuando Saori por fin a to cabos y grito)

-Tú también eres un Jinjuriki pero como a todos ya los teníamos registrados y a ti no te conocíamos. (Todos igual se extrañaron pero Naruto contesto no sabia si era muy confiado o muy estúpido)

-Claro soy el portador del gran y poderoso Kurama el Kiuby no Kitsune (Naruto coloco al frente la mano en señal de paz con una gran sonrisa, los demás no podían creerlo hay dos Kiubys y además que parecía tener nombre y el chico tenían una relación como de amigos)

"Tengo que informarle a Pain-Sama no teníamos contemplado la intervención de este tipo"

Lo que no sabían que había cerca un tipo humano con la mitad del cuerpo negra y la otra mitad del cuerpo blanca observando la batalla y teniendo pensamientos iguales que Saori.

-No importa quien seas matare a todos y a ti te extraeremos a tu Biju, creo que la hora de jugar ya paso es hora del evento principal es mi técnica definitiva siéntanse afortunados ya que van a ver mi mayor obra del arte.

De la espalda de Saori saco el ultimo pergamino que tenia almacenado y lo abrió apuntando al cielo pronto un sinfín de marionetas empezaban a salir había de todo tipos con cuchillas, lanzas, agujas, etc.

-Esta es mi mayor arte (Saori abrió un contenedor a la altura de su pecho derecho y de este salían cientos de hilos que se conectaban a las marionetas) esta técnica es mi gran ejercito con este destruí una ciudad en una noche.

Todo el mundo veían como unas cien marionetas y todos se movían demostrando el control de Saori sobre ellas todo el mundo espero el ataque colocándose en posiciones de batalla cuando las marionetas se lanzaron a ellos, todos empezaron a pelear con la marionetas, Gaiya, Leina y Nei atacaban las marionetas de cuerpo a cuerpo pero si destruían a una dos mas tomaban su lugar y cada vez eran mas veloces y Ten lanza mas Kunai explosivos pero tenia la misma dificultad que sus compañeras y después se equipo una espada para defenderse de otras que llevaban cuchillos y lo atacaban.

Naruo veía la situación esquivaba y golpeaba las marionetas pero vio que no acababan.

"Como acabare con esto son demasiadas, como puedo Sakura sola enfrentarse a esto"

-NARUTO TOMA TU KUNAI RECUERDAS POR QUE TU PADRE SE VOLVIO FAMOSO FUE POR SU VELOCIDAD AHORA EN MI MODO PUEDES USAR ESA MISMA VELOCIDAD SIN LA NECESIDAD DE LOS KUNAI ATACA RAPIDO Y SERTERO, ACABA CON ESTO.

"Entendido Kurama intentémoslo"

De pronto a Naruto lo cubrió un dorado mas intenso y desapareció de la vista solo los presentes alcanzaban a ver como pequeños relámpagos dorados/amarillos salían de un lado a otro rodeando a todo y cada marioneta después de dos minutos Naruto se apareció atrás de Saori que no esperaba eso enterando un Kunai de tres puntas que tenia guardado en su bolsillo, donde estaba un tipo de almacenamiento en su pecho derecho y de este empezaba a salir sangre.

Después todo el mundo vio como todas las marionetas caían destruidas hechas pedazos algunos con algunas figuras de círculos en el pecho pero no quedo ni una.

-Pero como esa velocidad acaso eres (Saori volteo para ver a Naruto que tenia una sonrisa cansada y esta respirando con dificultad)

-Podría decirse que soy su pariente disculpa por esto pero no permitiré que agás daño a alguno de mis amigos, no otra vez (Naruto tubo una pequeña sonrisa que al pronunciar lo ultimo paso a decirlo en un susurro y con una mirada al piso)

-Eres muy interesante parece que te mereces una recompensa por derrotarme oí que los de Konoha buscaban la ubicación de Orochi, y tengo una informante en sus filas me iba a reunir con ella exactamente en tres semanas en el puente que separa los países de la cascada y de los ríos a medio día, pídele a kanku que cuide las marionetas que tiene y dile a mi abuelo que me perdone.

-Se lo diré gracias por la información, Saori.

-Je de nada Naruto Uzu ma ki (Tras decir sus ultimas palabras el cuerpo de la marioneta de Saori cayo al suelo con los ojos cerrados pero con una sonrisa)

"Si están pasando las cosas como en mi mundo esta vez no fallare, salvare a Suki y la alejare de ese camino de venganza ya que no pude hacerlo con mi amigo"

-UHUU joven Naruto sus llamas de la juventud arden mas allá de mil soles esta súper aprobado para estar con mi joven alumna espero que sean muy felices.

-Um yo (Naruto no termino de hablar ya que Leina se lanzo en un abrazo de oso asfixiando al pobre Uzumaki entre sus pechos)

Nei solo observaba un poco molesta como Naruto "sufría" y el sentía que se nos iba por la falta del oxigeno.

-Aaaiiiree (Con eso Leina lo soltó y Naruto jalaba tanto aire como pudiera)

-vendito aire cuanto te extrañe (Leina se sonrojo de vergüenza por casi asfixiar al rubio los demás tenían una sonrisa divertida)

-Ok vamos a alcanzar al equipo de Kashi-chan y esperemos esa loca de Deina no los allá alcanzado (Todo el mundo afirmo a lo que dijo Naruto y se fueron del lugar para alcanzar al equipo 7)

En el bosque a algunos kilómetros de Suna.

Vemos al equipo siete junto al anciano Chiho dándole los primeros auxilios a Gaia la cual estaba a un inconsciente y muy débil.

El equipo siete después de alejarse un buen tramo alcanzaron a ver a Deina los alcanzaba y Naruko con Kashi se quedaron a tras a enfrentarla después de una feroz batalla después que Kashi usara el Mangenkyu de su ojo le quito el ultimo brazo a Deina y esta se hizo explotar creyendo todo el mundo que esta había muerto.

Después de llegar a una zona segura empezaron a dar los primeros auxilios el viejo iba a usar una técnica para pasarle su vida a Gaia cuando a lo lejos alcanzaron a ver a Naruto con tres clones cargando a los miembros del equipo Gaiya, a los pocos segundos Naruto aterrizo y bajo a los miembros del equipo tanto Kashi como Naruko suspiraron de alivio que el rubio estaba bien y les dirigía una sonrisa, Naruko iba a comentar la situación cuando vio que Naruto se acerco y coloco la mano del sello en el pecho de Gaia de pronto una luz dorada la empezó a envolver y a los segundos todo el mundo vio que Gaia empezaba abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue una cabellera rubia pensó era su amiga Naruko pero cuando su vista se aclaro alcanzo a ver a un chico rubio con tres marcas en cada mejilla y le daba una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Que bueno que estas bien Gaia. (Después grandes gritos de alegría se alcanzaban a escuchar y el mundo vio como un gran batallón de kunoichis y shinobis de la aldea de Suna empezaban a llegar y a celebrar que su Kasekage estaba a salvo)

-Si la Kasekage esta a salvo están hermosa (escucharon a algunos shinobis)

-Guo mira que chico tan apuesto acompaña a la Kasekage será su novio parecen pareja que envidia le tengo (Una kunoichi X decía y algunas que estaban con ellas afirmaban, no sabían pero Gaia alcanzo a escuchar la parte de pareja y tubo un pequeño sonrojo en su serio rostro)

-Disculpa pero quien eres te pareces a mi amiga Naruko donde (Gaia fue interrumpida que Naruko salió de la nada y fue a abrazar a su amiga mientras le salían unas lagrimas de la alegría que su amiga estaba bien)

-Que bueno que estas bien Gaia el es mi amigo Naruto Uzumaki al parecer somos parientes o algo asi, a un no me quiere decir (Naruto al oír se rasco nerviosamente detrás de la cabeza a mas de una mujer se le hizo tierno ver como se comportaba Naruto y tuvieron que resistir gritar a los vientos un gran KAWAI)

-Si, jiji se podría decir que soy pariente lejano de Naruko-chan, soy el gran Naruto Uzumaki para servirte Datebayo. (Paso lo que nadie jamás creyó ver vieron como Gaia se sonrojaba y tartamudeo un poco para agradecerle al Uzumaki)

-Mu mu cha chas gra graci gracias Naru Naruto-kun (Después de decir lo ultimo se tapo la boca los que conocían a Gaia pensaron dos cosas "Rubio afortunado" y otros "Um la Kasekage se enamoro, por que, a mi me gusta ese rubio" pensaban hombres y mujeres respectivamente sus hermanos vieron uno a Naruto con dagas por pervertir a su hermanita y la chica vio mal a su hermana por que ella piensa que le estaba quitando el chico que le gusto)

-No fue nada Gaia-chan, todo el mundo estaba muy preocupados por ti que bueno que llegamos justo a tiempo y estas bien (Todo el mundo estaba feliz que lograron salvar a su kasekage Gaia solo afirmo ya de nuevo un poco seria pero a un tenia un pequeño sonrojo y Naruko tubo un poco de envidia que a Gaia igual le dijo con cariño el chan)

Los espectadores vieron como Naruto cerraba los ojos y caía a suelo pero rápido fue sostenido por Naruko y Gaia vieron como estaba dormido y empezaba a tener unos pequeños ronquidos.

Suko se acerco para verificar su salud a un estaba sorprendió todo lo que ocurrió en esta misión este chico tenia una resistencia igual o superior a la que tenia su compañera de equipo y lo único que detonaba era que sus reservas ya estaban un poco bajas pero no en peligro y que tenia un gran cansancio.

-No se preocupen es solo que llego a su limite después de toda la misión sus reservas están un poco bajas y su cuerpo ya le paso factura de todo lo que hizo se recuperara con un buen descanso.

Todos suspiraron de alivio y vieron como Naruko y Gaia se paraban cargándolo y la ultima formaba una cama de arena y acomodaban a Naruto el cual tenia una sonrisa mientras murmuraba mas ramen viejo, Naruko y Gaia tuvieron una linda sonrisa con un pequeño sonrojo, se les asía Naruto tan atractivo actuando como niño mientras duerme los varones presentes tuvieron pequeños celos mientras las chicas estaban igual algunas tratando de ocultarlo después de acomodar a Naruto todo el mundo se dirigió de nuevo a Suna había mucho que reparar lo bueno es que la misión fue un éxito y lograron salvar a la Kasekage

Suna dos días después.

Han pasado dos días que la Kasekage Gaia fue rescatada del grupo Akatsuki, lo noticia que la Kasekage estaba en una relación con Naruto Uzumaki no se hizo esperar todo el mundo en Suna creyeron por fin haber encontrado una manera que las dos aldeas se unieran en un tratado político, haciendo que la Kasekage se casara con el joven Naruto no sabían su rango pero por el archivo de informe de misión debería ser Jounin elite o Kage además que presuntamente también era un Jinjuriki, la noticia no se hizo esperar mientras Naruto descansaba no sabia que pasaba a sus espaldas el consejo de Suna mando una carta al Hokage para sellar el compromiso todo a espaldas de la Kasekage.

Gaia por otra parte no para de preguntarse por que se sentía asi alrededor de Naruto sentía la comprensión y amistad como le daba Naruko pero además su compañía la asi que se le calentara el corazón y se sintiere contenta a caso esto era lo que su tia le había hablado y esto era amor.

Por otra parte Naruko recorría la ciudad y se preguntaba quien era Naruto, ella pensaba aparte de lo atractivo, la gran sonrisa y la obsesión al ramen tenían algo mas no sabia que era esperaba a que Naruto estuviera al cien para hablar con el los demás miembros de los equipos estaban contentos que pudieron terminar la misión además de presuntamente haber derrotado a dos criminales de Akatsuki, Nei era la única distante no entendía que le paso cuando estuvo con Naruto se sentía protegida y querida era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera Naruto era una persona admirable de gran poder pero no alardea de eso al contrario es humilde y muy compasivo además de alegre y divertido no sabia quien era Naruto tal vez el destino a un que ya no creía tanto en el pensó que por algo le puso a Naruto en el camino y lo iba a averiguar.

En el hospital vemos como nuestro amigo despierta de su sueño y observa alrededor si había alguien.

"Genial con lo que odio los hospitales, Kurama estas hay bola de pelos"

-CALLATE NARUTO ESTOY TRATANDO DE DORMIR, NO SE POR QUE TANTA NECESIDAD DE USAR MIS PODERES A UN NO ME RECUPERO AL CIEN DEL DESGASTE DE CHAKRA QUE TUVIMOS POR LA GUERRA.

"Lo siento Kurama es que sentía que debía apurarme y ayudar a mis amigos, mira salió mejor esta misión que la de mi mundo que murió la abuela chiyo, ahora que me acuerdo debo decirle el mensaje de Saori tanto a Kanku y Chiho"

-SI ADEMAS QUE TENDRAS MUCHO QUE EXPLICAR, MOSTRASTE DE MAS Y VAN A LLOVER LAS PREGUNTAS, QUIERO VER COMO TRATAS DE EXPLICAR LAS COSAS.

"Ja ja ja Kurama si muy chistoso igual debo pensar que decir bueno nos vemos descansa"

Con eso Naruto corto la comunicación, observo como entraban los miembros del equipo siete y nueve con sus sensei además de la Kasekage y sus hermanos.

-Hola como están (Naruto saludo con un gesto de manos y una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado haciendo sonreír a unos y irritar a uno)

-Como te sientes Naruto-kun (se acerco Naruko a abrazarlo haciendo incomodar a algunos y hacer celosas a dos)

"Con que a Naruko le gusta, a un que sea mi amiga igual a mi me interesa y no pienso perder ante ella"

"Um no perderé de nuevo ante ti Naruko hiciste que cambiara mi mentalidad del destino pero se que Naruto esta destinado hacer mío y pelare por el"

Gaia y Nei pensaron observando a Naruko que después de abrazar a Naruto, el les empezó a platicar lo que le dijo Saori, los de Konoha estuvieron de acuerdo al informarle al Hokage llegando a Suko quería volver a ver a su primer amor Suki y traerla de vuelta a la aldea tanto como Naruko.

Les dio su respectivo mensaje a Kanku y al viejo Chiho, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con las ultimas palabras de Saori después de pedir permiso de arreglarse y comer algo vemos a los de Konoha en la puertas del pueblo.

-Gracias de nuevo por salvar a mi hermana (Tenma estaba en las puertas con sus hermanas despidiendo a los de Konoha )

-No tienes que agradecer lo hicimos con gusto después de todos somos amigos y los amigos siempre están para cuidarse (Dijo Naruto, todos afirmaron y sonrieron con lo que dijo Naruto solo tres personas se quedaron pensando en la palabra amigos no les gustaba como sonaba cuando se referían a ellas con el, querían ser algo mas)

-Muchas gracias a todos por salvarme y Naruto-kun gracias por considerarme tu amiga, aun que quiero ser algo mas (Gaia se acerco con Naruto y mostro una pequeña sonrisa que al rubio hizo ponerlo un poco rojo y lo ultimo Gaia lo dijo en un susurro solo lo alcanzaron a oír sus hermanos)

-No tienes que agradecer Gaia-chan te salvaría una y mil veces mas si fuera necesario datebayo (Gaia sintió muy bien cuando Naruto le respondió que la volvería a salvarla mas veces de ser necesario ella mantuvo su pequeña sonrisa ahora solo con un pequeño rubor, Atrás de ellos Nei y Naruko tuvieron que aguantar los celos pero sabían que ellas tendrían mas oportunidades para interactuar con el Uzumaki)

Con eso Gaia se acerco mas Naruto pensó se iba despedir de mano como Gara en su mundo pero ella lo abrazo Naruto correspondió al abrazo y después de separarse Gaia le dio un beso en la mejilla sorprendiendo a todos y enfureciendo a algunas.

-Nos vemos pronto Naruto-kun muchas gracias de nuevo a todos y hasta luego Naruko gracias a ti también (Gaia se acerco a despedirse de mano de Naruko ella con un poco de enojo por la escena anterior mostro un tic pero no dijo nada y le correspondió a la despedida a su amiga)

-Hasta pronto que tengan un buen viaje (Se despidieron los hermanos y después de despedirse todos empezaron a avanzar con rumbo a Konoha)

Un Anbu de la Arena se apareció delante de la Kasekage y sus hermanos.

-Mi Señora, el consejo ha pedido su presencia y la de sus hermanos para una urgente reunión.

-Entendido voy para a ya (Después de eso el anbu desapareció en un botón de velocidad y Gaia desapareció en un Shushin de Arena con sus hermanos)

Sala de consejo de Suna.

Gaia apareció en medio de la sala y vio que ya estaban presentes las personas tanto del consejo shinobi como el consejo civil con sus asesores.

-Disculpen la tardanza para que será esta reunión (Gaia se sentó portando el sombrero de Kasekage)

-Es con asunto que hemos discutido acerca de formar una mejor alianza con la hoja.

-escucho (Gaia esperaba no salieran con una tontería)

-A llegado a nosotros que usted se encuentra saliendo con un chico rubio de la hoja como decía que se llama a si Naruto, y nosotros pensamos que usted estaría de acuerdo en formalizar su relación y anunciando a Suna un compromiso de matrimonio del shinobi de la hoja con nuestra Kasekage.

-QUEEE (Gritaron tanto Gaia sorprendiendo a todos y sus hermanos)

-Pero pensábamos que esta en un relación con el joven pues después de todo el era el mas apurado por rescatarla y la vieron sonreír junto a el pensó todo el mundo que eran pareja.

-No lo somos y no cree que el me acepte (Lo ultimo lo dijo deprimida pensando que el rubio no correspondería a sus sentimientos)

-ya le avisamos del compromiso al Hokage y esta de acuerdo en discutir el tema nos cita en una semana en la aldea para llegar a un acuerdo.

Gaia se emociono ante eso tal vez podría llegar a un acuerdo con el Hokage y comprometerse con Naruto el problema era si a Naruto le agradaría la idea ya que el podría no tener ningún interés en ella.

-Ok entonces después de terminar los arreglos aquí partiremos para la hoja para llegar a un acuerdo con este nuevo pacto de alianza.

Con eso todo el mundo afirmo y empezaron a salir a un que todo el mundo vieron a Gaia seria y al parecer enojada por haber actuado a sus espaldas, en su mente una chibi Gaia bailaba de felicidad con un muñeco de Naruto y terminaban en un beso.

-Realmente espero me aceptes Naruto-kun. (Con eso último dicho en un susurro se paro y salió del lugar con sus hermanos para poner las cosas de nuevo en orden y cada uno regresara a su trabajo)

Bosque a un día de distancia de la Hoja.

Todo el mundo estaba preparando un campamento para poder descansar después de salir de Suna aun a gran velocidad, todo el mundo se lo tomo con calma ya que sabían que no había tanta prisa en presentar el informe al Hokage, en el transcurso del viaje Naruto iba cayado pensando que hacer cuando preguntaran de el, por muy tonto que pereciera el pensó que tal vez si decía la verdad le creían o lo tacharían de loco de todas formas se iba a enfocar de buscar una manera de regresar a su mundo.

Los demás iban platicando como si nada aun que Kashi llevaba un gran cansancio y era cargada por Gaiya, los demás no les tomaban mucha atención a excepción de Leina que quería que Nei se subiera en su espalda para estar como su maestra sacando una gota a todos los presentes.

Naruko les dijo al equipo de Gaiya como llegaron tan rápido a Suna y a ayudar a Gaia debido a que Naruto les sirvió de transporte, para molestar a sus amigas les dijo que el original la había cargado causan un pequeño sonrojo en Naruto y celos en las chicas y enojo en Suko.

-Naruto-kun como es que eres tan rápido (Naruko le pregunto inocentemente para saber mas del rubio)

-jejeje se podría decir es velocidad pura mi transformación sobre carga mi cuerpo asiendo que así prácticamente se eleven todas mis habilidades y en su mayor poder puedo moverme a la velocidad de la Luz.

-Entonces cuando pelaste contra la Akatsuki fue velocidad pura nosotros pensábamos que era alguna técnica o algo así (Nei igual trato de comenzar conversación para conocer al rubio a un poco de disgusto de Naruko)

-Si era velocidad pura un que me canse, después de todo es muy difícil para el cuerpo viajar a esa velocidad.

-Ouh Naruto-kun crees que llegando a la hoja podamos entrenar e ir a comer un tazón de ramen. (Suko que oía todo por fin no aguanto, este chico lo estaba reemplazando en todo como medico, como fuerza y ahora como las insinuaciones de Naruko para una cita no aguanto mas y trato de meter si saña)

-Pero Naruko pensé que me ibas a invitar a mi a comer ramen llegando al pueblo (Suko se acerco con una sonrisa causando un poco de pena en Naruko y molestia de Naruto pero no pensó que ella le fuera a contestar cambiando su expresión a una de enojo)

-Para que para que me digas otra vez que no puedes o estas ocupado siempre que te digo me ignoras o no aceptas la invitación, para que decirte cuando ya se la respuesta.

Los presentes voltearon a ver la discusión y Suko sintió culpabilidad por estar tan obsesionado con Suki el rechazaba a la única chica que realmente a estado interesado en el.

-Naruko yo lo si (Fue interrumpido por Naruko que se volteo ignorando a Suko extrañando a todos pues Naruko le gustaba mucho Suko o re lo que pensaba antes)

-No me interesa yo estoy interesada en alguien mas así que ya no me molestes Suko, seremos compañeros de equipo pero hasta hay, lo que sentía por ti comprendí que jamás seria correspondido. (Naruko le contesto y se alejo a la zona mas alejada del campamento para estar sola)

-Todo es tu culpa, Naruko se a olvidado de mi, desde que llegaste con ella solo a estado al pendiente tuyo ignorando a los demás por tu culpa perdí a mi amiga. (Suko culpo a Naruto de la situación el entendió pero le molestaba que según por su culpa hayan terminado con su amistad)

-Mi culpa yo no fui quien la ignoraba y despreciaba para empezar, no se ni siquiera si son amigos, tu no la mereces (Con eso dicho para no alargar la discusión Naruto desapareció en un puf de humo)

-Era un clon pero cuando lo hizo (todo el mundo pensó esperaban que estuviera bien y no tardara en llegar)

A un kilometro en un lago.

Naruko estaba llorando por que Suko siempre la rechazo cuando estaba Suki, a un no estando ella su prioridad era Suki y ahora que tenia el interés en alguien mas, ella estaba olvidando esos malos tratos por Suko este se quiso hacer el digno y echar a perder la bonita platica que tenia con el chico que le interesa.

-Por que no quieres este contigo ni tampoco con alguien mas que tan desdichada debo ser para que sea feliz. (Naruko lloraba cuando fue envuelta en un abrazo, este abrazo era el primero n su vida le transmitía gran seguridad y cariño, no podía comparar con cualquier otro Naruko se volteo para ver quien lo abrazaba y era Naruto el cual cargaba una mirada de culpa y de tristeza)

-Una hermosa chica como tu no debe llorar, entiendo muy claramente lo que sientes yo pase lo mismo de donde vengo la chica que me gustaba me golpeaba y ignoraba por estar detrás de mi mejor amigo que igual la ignoraba y ella jamás mostro interés en mi incluso llego un momento donde trato de confesarme pero era por que ella creyó que su antiguo amor ya no tendría sentido y seria imposible , yo la rechace ya que en ese momento sabia que me mentía y a un estaba enamorada de el y solo quería engañarse a si misma, se que encontraras a alguien que en verdad te quiera por ti eres una excelente persona y te mereces ser feliz.

-Realmente lo crees, de chica todo el mundo me ignoraba y no tenia amigos hasta Irina-sensei y Baa-chan fueron las primeras en reconocerme como una persona, siempre me sentí sola y quería el ser reconocida pero (Naruko oculto su cara estaba tratando de decir las palabras a un que para ella eran difíciles)

-Se lo que sientes que tal vez no merecías tener a nadie y deberías estar sola, que la gente te ignoraba por que en verdad te veían como una mala persona, pero sabes yo creo todo lo contrario mereces tener muchas personas que te quieran y te reconozcan que te quieran por quien eres y no por lo que puedas hacer y te vean como la fantástica persona que en verdad eres. (Naruko estaba llorando pero de felicidad por las hermosas palabras que le daba el rubio)

-Pero como puedes tu saberlo, tu no as estado tan solo como yo, tu.

Fue interrumpida por Naruto la cual coloco un dedo tapando su boca y se paro enfrente de ella después de soltar el abrazo y este mostraba igual unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-Lo se por que yo era igual a ti o mejor dicho yo era tu (Naruko no supo que decir estaba muy extrañada de decía ser ella pero como)

-Pero como si tú eres yo, como es que tú eres bueno.

-Varón digamos que soy de otro mundo alterno parecido a este solo que las personas que tu conoces son del sexo contrario es decir yo soy tu de mi mundo a un que soy mayor por un año que tu.

Naruko se tapaba la boca y se ponía roja no podía creer que se esta enamorando de si misma, bueno el, esto era muy complicado para su cabeza entonces es como si el fuera su hermano entonces no podría estar juntos, pero sin saber que pensaba Naruto le ayudo y le contesto a su duda.

-Lo raro es que me dijo el Hokage-jiji que no teníamos ninguna relación sanguínea directa parresia como si fuéramos primos muy muy lejanos jiji puedes creerlo date bayo.

Naruko al oír eso se sonrojo entonces si podría estar con Naruto entonces hizo lo mas valiente que ella jamás creyó que aria en su vida ella se para y se lanzo a Naruto abrazándolo de la espalda y besándolo en los labios, para ambos fue su prime beso y pensaron "El anterior con el Teme no cuenta"/ "El anterior con la Teme no cuenta" después de un acalorado beso demostrando lo que estaba naciendo entre los dos se separaron y Naruko por vergüenza trato de ocultar su cara en la chamara de Naruto.

-Lo lo siento es que yo (Naruto interrumpió al intento de disculpa de Naruko abrazando a esta mas de cerca y diciendo muy chistosamente)

-No debes por que disculparte, quien diría que me enamoraría de mi mismo bueno de mi yo femenino o hay esto si es complicado, pero no importa estoy enamorándome de ti y creo que tu sientes lo mismo no. (Naruto veía como Naruko aun ocultaba su cara en su chamara y vio que esta afirmaba y empezaba a mojar la chamara con unas cuantas lagrimas)

-¿Por qué lloras dije algo malo?

-No, es de felicidad me haces muy feliz Naruto-kun, gracias por corresponder a mis sentimientos.

-También estoy feliz, gracias por corresponder a los míos (Naruko y Naruto se abrazaban mas fuerte después que se separaron un poco se volvieron a besar muy tiernamente sin que ellos lo supieran una chica los observaba a lo lejos ella tenia activada su técnica milenaria y de esos hermosos ojos perlas le salían una cuantas lagrimas)

-Por que siempre me debes ganar en todo Naruko (Decía Nei mientras algunas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos perlas los cuales mostraban gran tristeza)

Fin del segundo capitulo.

Saludos a todos los lectores espero les guste esta historia y una disculpa por si e llegado a cometer alguna falta de ortografía.

Y hasta el momento la votación va.

-Haku (fem Haku) 2

-Kura (fem Kurama) 2

-Shika (fem Shikamaru) 1

-Kira (fem Kiba) 1

-Kashi (Fem Kakashi) 0

-Leina (fem Rock lee) 0

-Queen B (fem killer Bee) 0

-Izumi (fem Itachi) 4

-Omi (fem Obito) 0

-Nastumi (fem Nagato) 3

-Deina (fem Deidara) 1

-Madoka (fem Madara Uchiha) 3

Gracias por su votación y al final del capitulo 4 saldrán las otras que estarán con nuestro afortunado rubio.

Gracias por su participación y saludos a:

Mario.R.E., dragonx0x, CCSakuraforever, , loko89772, alucardzero.

Gracias por sus comentarios al igual a los anteriores, tratare de mejorar y los invite a que lean mis otras historias gracias y hasta pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Este mundo no es el mío.

Saludos a todos antes de empezar.

NARUTO le pertenece a nuestro genio creador Makashi Kishimoto.

-Tengo que volver a casa. (Dialogo)

"Por que una parte de mi quiere quedarse" (Pensamiento)

-¡NARUTO! REACCIONA (BIJU, DEMONIO o grito de un personaje)

"A UN NO ENTIENDE LO QUE SIENTE POR ELLA" (PENSAMIENTO DEL BIJU O DEMONIO)

- **RASENGAN** (ATAQUES)

- **Si la tocas ¡Te mato!** (Personaje poseído o enojado)

Personajes Mundo paralelo:

Naruto Uzumaki-Naruko

Sasuke Uchiha-Suki

Sakura Haruno-Suko

Jiraiya-Hitomi

Thunade Senju-Ken

Shizune-Dan

Kakashi-Kashi

Gai-Gaiya

Rock Lee-Leina

Neji Hyuga-Nei

Ten Ten- Ten

Capitulo 3 Regreso a la Hoja y un acuerdo inesperado.

 **Entrada Norte de Konoha.**

Vemos en la puerta a dos señoras durmiendo, después de que se les asignara el trabajo mas aburrido que pudieron haber imaginado, hasta que fueron despertados por un grito a la distancia.

-¡JJJUUUUVVVEEENTTUUDDDD! (Vemos que llegando a la puerta fue Gaiya cargando a una muy débil Kashi que iba demasiado cansada, después de ella llega su alumna Leina, cargando el equipaje de su equipo y el del equipo siete para hacer peso).

-¡Yosh!, primer lugar, como siempre. (Gaiya le dio su marcada sonrisa brillosa a su alumna)

-¡Siii!, segundo lugar Gaiya-Sensei. (Después de llegar apunto al cielo)

-Estas equivocada Leina, (Tuvo una mirada aterradora, después giro con el cuerpo de Kashi la cual terminaba apuntándola y diciendo) quedaste en tercero Leina.

-¿QUE PERO COMO? (Leina estaba triste de decepcionar a su maestra)

-Muy fácil alumna (hace una pose ridícula jalando a Kashi que seguía noqueada por el sobre esfuerzo que tubo su cuerpo) quedaste en tercero, por que, (pausa dramática) Kashi quedo en segundo.

-OHHHH, (Leina le dio la razón a su maestra al tiempo que sacaba una libreta y apuntaba rápidamente la lección muy importante que le había dado) una importante lección, le juro que la próxima vez quedare en primero Gaiya-sensei (Leina guardo su cuaderno y abrazo a su Maestra ocasionando el mas temible técnica **"El amanecer de la Juventud"** )

-Um, quien esta de acuerdo en decir que no las conocemos (Naruto ya había llegado unos segundos después y veía como se comportaban sus compañeros, no importaba que mundo fuera esos dos no cambiaban para nada)

Junto a Naruto estaba Ten, Nei, Suko y Naruko los cuales solo afirmaron, después de que Naruto regresara con Naruko al campamento fueron recibidos por Suko y Ten, Nei extrañamente había desaparecido unos momentos después y no la habían visto para nada, hasta que llego una hora después con una expresión de tristeza pero al ver a Naruto y Naruko que ya estaban tomados de las manos los ignoro y se dirigió a su tienda de campaña y no salió hasta la mañana siguiente a un sin hablar con el par de Rubios.

Otro que reacciono extraño a ver a Naruko tomada de la mano por Naruto fue Suko, trato de aclarar todo después de una platica que sacaron todo lo que ambos se tenían dentro Suko le pidió disculpas a Naruto y Naruko por su actitud, ya que se creía a veces el centro de atención, afirmo que tubo celos de Naruto, pero unos discursos después quedaron como buenos amigos para alegría de Naruko ya que veía a Suko como un buen amigo y quería que siguiera siendo así, al momento de informar que ya eran una pareja oficial muchos lo aceptaron y Leina lloraba que su eterna rival le había ganado otra vez.

-Entonces que hacemos, vamos a informarle al Hokage el informe de misión (Suko pregunto sacando a su transe a Gaiya y Leina)

-Antes me pueden llevar al hospital por favor (Kashi estaba muy débil apenas pudo pedir ese favor Gaiya se sonrojo de vergüenza y acordó que llevarían a Kashi al hospital y hay informarle al Hokage la misión)

 **Hospital de Konoha.**

Vemos a Ken con los miembros del equipo siete y nueve más Naruto que estaban en un cuarto con una recostada Kashi en la cama.

-Entonces díganme que paso en la misión, ya recibí un informe de Suna pero me gustaría oírlo de mis propios ninjas y Naruto necesito hablar contigo, una vez que terminen su informe.

Naruto solo afirmo y vio de reojo como su ahora novia Naruko estaba tratando de ver la cara de su maestra se acuerda cuando el hizo lo mismo, que recuerdos, Gaiya dio su informe, resumiendo su combate con una miembro de Akatsuki y cuando alcanzaron al equipo siete, después como derrotaron a una miembro de Akatsuki y dieron el alcance al equipo siete y Naruto ayudo a salvar a Gaia, Suko después informo como llegaron a Suna gracias a la ayuda de Naruto y como el curo a la hermana de la Kasekage, como después derroto a Izumi Uchiha (clon) y Gaiya confirmo la de Saori por sus manos.

-¡Oh! ¿Eres una persona muy habilidosa Naruto?, (El mencionado solo se ruborizo y hubo una risita de Naruko) bueno dada que la misión fue un éxito, pueden retirarse.

-Disculpe Hokage, pero a un hay un punto que me gustaría discutir en privado. (Naruto le pido lo cual Ken afirmo y salieron de la sala siendo seguido a escondidas por Suko y Naruko)

-¿Que quieres platicarme Naruto? (Naruto solo se detuvo y contesto)

-Espere tantito, Suko, Naruko-chan, pasen que igual les a de interesar (Los mencionados brincaron y viéndose descubiertos salieron con caras rojas de vergüenza)

-Bueno después de derrotar a Saori me dio información muy importante, donde podía localizar un espía de Orochi y posiblemente saber la ubicación de ella y de Suki Uchiha, (Todos estaban asombrados y nerviosos, tal vez podría por fin saber la localización de su amiga y traerla de regreso a la aldea, antes que fuera muy tarde) si no fuera molestia me gustaría ayudar para cuando se lleve acabo esa misión, (Naruto le pidió al Hokage, solo afirmo, mientras los demás lo veían sorprendido)

Naruto volteo a ver a Naruko y le dedico una sonrisa, ella le sonrió igual.

-Entiendo, Naruto podrás apoyar pero a un necesitaran mas miembros para su equipo, dado que Kashi estará internada una par de semanas, el equipo siete necesitara mas integrantes para mejorar la taza de éxito podrán añadir cualquier compañero que este disponible para la misión cuando sea la fecha. (Los tres afirmaron)

Naruko se lanzo para ir a buscar a sus nuevos compañeros sin esperar a nadie mientras tras de ella Naruto y Suko la vieron con una sonrisa por su entusiasmo.

-Ahora si no les importa, Naruto hay otro asunto que me gustaría discutir que te involucra a ti.

Naruto parpadeo pero afirmo al tiempo que Suko al pensar que eso no le concernía se retiro dejando solos a Naruto con Dan y con Ken.

-Tengo un mensaje De Suna para formar una nueva alianza y debido a tu apoyo en esta misión te recomendaron a ti para ese nuevo pacto (Ken iba a seguir pero fue detenido por Naruto)

-No veo el problema, digo es una nueva alianza para mejor la relación de la Arena con la Hoja, si puedo ayudar en algo cuenta con mi total apoyo. (Ken se le quedo viendo a lo mejor ya sabia)

-Entonces que piensas hacer con tu situación (El Hokage le preguntaba a Naruto el cual solo agachaba la mirada)

-¿Le digo la verdad? No lo se, pero me quedare aquí y los ayudare a evitar a algunas situaciones que no debieron de haber pasado en mi mundo, ahora que tengo la fuerza para evitarlo.

Ken le gusto la actitud de Naruto, tenia la suerte de que allá llegado a su pueblo, pero a un asi le molesta un poco que se guarde las cosas para el, ya que es muy reacio a mostrar información que el ya sabe para evitar cambiar la línea de tiempo de forma drástica.

-¿Como piensas hacerlo?

Era una pregunta valida ya que el Akatsuki se estaba moviendo, y deberían de detenerlos antes que fueran una amenaza mas seria.

-Cuando llegue Hitomi le pediré que me acompañe a la localización de su base para hablar con los lideres para hacerlos cambiar de opinión y espero que al matar al principal causal de los problemas evitemos lo que se venga adelante a la vez de ir a hablar con los demás Kages para formar la alianza como se hizo en mi mundo, para asegurar una paz futura.

-Entendido, tendrás mi permiso, pero tendrán que tener cuidado por si no llegas a estar al nivel de la situación.

-No te preocupes jiji-san, ahora me podrías informar donde me quedare a dormir, ya que estaré un largo tiempo por aquí datebayo (A Ken se le resalto una vena como odiaba que le dijeran viejo)

-Tomo Gaki del demonio es un departamento donde vive Naruko, no quiere recibir quejas de ti ya retírate que ya quiero tomar una botella (Naruto reía mientas Dan solo negaba ante la actitud de su maestro mientras le entregaba sus llaves)

-¡Gracias viejo! ahora me voy a buscar a mi novia, nos vemos luego (Naruto salió a gran velocidad para alcanzar a Naruko y los dos miembros que se quedaron se pusieron blancos)

-Dan, por favor, dime que ese Gaki infernal no dijo novia, ya que el tratado es que se comprometa con la Kasekage. (Dan estaba igual de extrañado)

-Si lo dijo, pero que aremos no se iba a casar con la Kasekage (Dan estaba preocupado mas al ver la cara de ira de su maestro)

-NNAARRUUTTOO, TE VOY A CASTRAR HIJO DE PUTA MUJERIEGO (Ken después de desahogarse fue a su oficina para buscar una forma de solucionar el problema que lo acababa de meter Naruto)

 **Calles de Konoha.**

Vemos por los edificios que va a gran velocidad a nuestro rubio que al oir el grito de Ken se preguntaba que había hecho ahora, pero lo desestimo y apresuro el paso para encontrar a Naruko.

Al llegare a una calle vemos a Naruko que platicaba con dos chicas, una tenia una blusa ajustada negra que no hacia mucho por ocultar su pecho desarrollado de la chica también tenia unos pantalones negros con sandalias negras, en su frete tenia la banda de la hoja este chica era castaña con ojos negros y dos marcas en forma de colmillo una en cada cachete, imagino que esta seria la versión mujer de Kiba.

La otra al igual que su amigo tenia una gabardina que la cubría toda lo único que apenas se notaba que su cuerpo eran mas fino, como si fuera reloj de Arena y su pecho un poco mas amplio ella debía ser la versión de Shino.

En la sombra del árbol era un chico que tenia una chamara/sudadera Gris y pantalones Grises y sandalias negras el chico tiene el pelo color azul Marino, no tuvo que ser un genio para saber que era la versión barón de Hinata de este mundo, que al igual que su amiga debía de sufrir de presión baja para que se desmayara a cada rato (No importa como seguirá siendo igual de denso).

Después de llegar las chicas se extrañaron al verlo pero Kira, quiso burlarse de su amiga rubia.

-Así que Naruko ya estas tan desesperada por tener un novio que haces un clon de tu Jutsu sexi para que este contigo, jajajajaja se nota que de verdad andas desesperada, jajajaja (Naruko se sonrojo de vergüenza y quería saltarle para golpear a su amiga pero Shion le coloco la mano en el hombro a Kira para que dejara de reír a la vez que negaba con la cabeza)

-No se quien sea Kira, pero te aseguro que no es un clon, de hecho tiene un Chakra monstruoso, mi colonia esta espantada de su presencia (Shion volteo a ver con duda y un poco de miedo a Naruto, pero este al sonreírles se relajo un poco a la vez que tenia un leve sonrojo, pero por la gabardina no se distinguía)

Kira al ver al nuevo se sonrojo, un poco de vergüenza por la corrección de su amiga y por lo guapo que era el chico que estaba con ellas, Naruko al ver esto sintió pero por fin podía desquitarse, así que se fue con Naruto a la vez que lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en el cachete, para gran enojo de Kira y Shion.

-Los presento chicas el es MI novio Naruto Uzumaki, se puede decir que es un pariente muy, pero muy lejano que tengo, que cuando llegaba a Konoha lo encontré y míranos ya somos pareja después de unos días, Naruto-kun ellas son mis amigas la castaña con el perro gigante es Kira y su perra Kara, la de la gabardina toda tapada en Shion, y el que esta acostado en el árbol es Hinoshi, es el primo de Nei la chica que estuvo con nosotros en la misión de rescate de Gaia.

Las chicas al ser presentadas saludaron cordial con la mano al igual que la perra Kara con un ladrido, con eso Hinoshi fue despertando para ver a sus amigas, mas el amor de su vida Naruko acompañada de un chico que no reconocía, pero sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón al ver que Naruko la tenia su brazo tomando el de el, sintió un poco de rabia pero como pudo se paro y se sacudió el polvo a la vez que se acercaba con sus amigas.

Hinoshi al ver al chico que era bien parecido y como era tomado por Naruko, tubo ganas de meterle un puño suave donde a nadie le da el sol, para dejarlo impotente el resto de sus días, pero sabiendo que tal vez con eso gane el odio de Naruko desestimo esa idea.

-Disculpa Naruko-Chan, es que me sorprendiste hace rato ¿quien es el? (Preguntaba como Naruto alcanzo a notar un tono un poco agresivo que iba a su persona pero no le tomo importancia y le sonrió y se acerco a saludarlo)

-¡Hola amigo! soy Naruto Uzumaki, novio de Naruko-chan, un gusto conocerlos a todos que estabas haciendo ahorita linda (Naruko se sonrojo por como era llamada por Naruto a la vez que Hinoshi cada vez le estaba costando cada vez mas el contenerse)

-Les preguntaba si nos ayudarían para la misión que tendremos en una semana, pero me decía Kira que ahorita tenían una misión de un mes con su Sensei, Kiuren y que no podrían a compañeros iba a pedirle de nuevo a Hinoshi pero me imagino que igual estará ocupado.

Hinoshi se sonrojo un poco, pero prefirió tratar de ayudar a su amiga/secreto amor, con la misión que tendría que manejar a la vez de alejarla de este tipo, que no permitiría le robara al amor de su vida.

-No te preocupes Naruko-chan, llegando mi Sensei le pediré el permiso para ayudarte, yo se que el con las chicas podrán llevarlo acabo sin mi intervención "Y alejare a este tipo de ti, no permitiré que te agá daño y juntare las fuerzas para decirte lo que siento por ti" (Hinoshi le decía a la vez que pensaba su situación, extrañando a sus amigas y a Naruto, el se acuerda que cuando el le pregunto a sus amigos, Hinata a un con pena le tuvo que negar la ayuda con mucha pena, por que este chico estaba mas interesado en ayudar a Naruko, seria por el)

-Gracias Hinoshi, si te llegas a quedar para la misión me mandas avisar con Jiji-san, ahorita voy a seguir buscando a mas amigos para la misión, hasta luego chicas y chico, nos vemos luego, vamos Naruto-kun tenemos que seguir buscando a mas amigos para la misión. (Con eso Naruko empezó a jalar del brazo a Naruto)

-Ya voy Naruko-chan deberás datebayo, debes tomarlo con calma, hasta luego chicas y chico luego nos vemos. (Con eso se despedía a la vez que extrañaba a los presentes, por el mismo tic verbal que tenia Naruko y molestando un poco a Hinoshi, pero supo disimularlo, con eso igual ellos se despidieron y después vieron como se perdían tanto Naruko como Naruto por las calles, con ellos ido Kira volteo a ver a su amigo un poco preocupada)

-¿Estas bien Hinoshi? (Pregunto su amiga Kira sabiendo como estaría ahorita su amigo)

-No lo creo, me duele ver que Naruko-chan ya tenga novio, pero no permitiré que ese rubio se quede con ella, yo la amo y si se atreve a lastimarla, **lo destruiré** **aun que muera en el intento.** (Las chicas se extrañaron, no pensaran que esa noticia afectara a su amigo tímido y nervioso)

-Tranquilo Hinoshi, no creo que ese tipo la lastime, de todas formas ya vamos tarde para ver a sensei (Shion trato de tranquilizar la situación, sus compañeros afirmaron y se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento numero ocho)

 **A unas calles de donde estaba el equipo 8.**

Vemos a Naruko llevando a Naruto, mientras iba señalando los puestos comerciales y platicaba amenamente con Naruto, las personas al verlos pasar y ver lo parecidos que eran, pensaban que eran hermanos, algunas chicas veían con amor a Naruto y celos a Naruko a un que algunas que pensaban que era su hermana querían ganar el favor de su nueva cuñada para estar con el rubio.

Ellos iban en su mundo hasta que a lo lejos Naruko alcanzo a ver a una chica peli castaña, con el pelo en forma de piña, que supo inmediatamente quien era.

-Shika ¿como estas perezosa? (Shika volteo a ver a su amiga, la cual traía a un rubio que jamás había visto, pero no puedo negar que era muy guapo a la vez se acordaba de otro rubio de Suna y lo único que pudo pensar era)

"¿Porque todos los rubios que conozco son tan problemáticos? no tengo idea"

-Hola Naruko, quien es el (Decía con una mirada de flojera Naruko tenia pena ajena de su amiga a las vez que Naruto se reía de buena gana era igual a Shikamaru, no importaba en verdad donde estuvieran seguían siendo los mismos, luego llegaba un a chica llenita no exagerado con un traje rojo y tenia el pelo largo castaño con unos círculos en cada cachete, ella es Chomi la mejor amiga de Shika y compañera de equipo de la misma)

-Hola Naruko, cuando llegaste, quien es tu amigo (Preguntaba como empezaba a comer un paquete papitas, Naruko iba a presentar a su novio con sus amigas cuando)

Vieron como unos leones los atacaban, pero el primero en reaccionar fue Naruto, sacando rápidamente un Kunai y con elemento futon lo agrando cortando a ambos leones como si fuera una espada, a Naruko les salieron estrellitas viendo lo genial que era su novio y sonrojaba un poco a las otras chicas por la forma que se portaba como si fuera un caballero listo para defender a su princesa, pero regresaron a su mundo cuando a lo lejos vieron a una chica pelinegra un poco pálida que llevaba una blusa corta negra y una falta corta con unos short, esta chica volvió a mandar otro par de leones pero esto ya fueron destruidos uno por Shika con su sombra y el otro aplastado por la mano de Chomi.

La chica alcanzo a ver tanto que ambos rubios ya no estaban con las chicas y esta desenfundó una espada corta que tenia en la espalda parando un Kunai de la rubia, para después chocar y tomar su distancia, se iba a burlar cuando sintió en su espalda a alguien más y un Kunai en su cuello.

-No se por que nos atacaste, pero espero oír una explicación ahora (Naruto decía a la vez que esta chica inexpresiva tenia la sonrisa mas falsa que allá visto pero una imagen parecida le llego a su cabeza luego le recordó a alguien igual a ella)

"Igual Sai tiene su contraparte aquí del otro genero, hasta ahorita toda la gente que conozco es igual, creo que ya no debería de extrañarme"

-Asi que pene pequeño es rápido, solamente los estaba probando, quería ver que mis futuros compañeros de equipo no fueran unos inútiles y a un que fea plana no se ve muy fuerte, tu por el contrario me impresionas (tanto Naruto como Naruko tenían sus venas resaltando demostrando su molestia por sus apodos, Naruto tenia ganas de darle una cachetada pero como era un caballero se aguanto y retiro un el kunai pero Naruko no tenia problema de golpearla)

-A QUIEN LE DICES PLANA Y FEA YO SI TE MATO, PUTA FANTASMA (Naruko iba a golpear a la chica pero fue abrazada a la altura del abdomen para evitar que golpeara a la chica la cual aun tenia una sonrisa falsa)

-Nos veremos luego plana fea y pene pequeño (Ambos rubios se enojaron mas pero luego vieron como se hacia tinta y desaparecía ya un poco mas relajados, aflojo el agarre y Naruko lo volteo a ver con un puchero, que para Naruto, la hacia ver mas linda)

-Amor me hubieras dejado golpearla a esa bruja, te anda diciendo pene pequeño y al no dejarme golpearla me haces pensar que tiene la razón (Naruko volteo de lado con un rubor al pensar que sin querer ya estaban hablando de esas cosas, Naruto por el contrario tenia una cara de espanto por la acusación de Naruko e inmediatamente trato de corregirla para salvar su hombría)

-Claro que no amor, de hecho lo tengo enorme, pero eso ahorita no viene al caso (Trato de cambiar el tema al ver que Naruko se coloreo al extremo que vapor salía por sus orejas y tuvo un sangrado leve en la nariz y lamentablemente las amigas que se habían acercado alcanzaron a oír la platica y estaban igual, junto a ellas era un chico rubio de ojos azules con una playera morada con un chaleco del mismo color y pantalones iguales, este chico era Inojin Yamanaka y al oír la conversación de la pareja ya estaba tirado en el piso muerto de la risa)

-Jajajajajaja tratando de salvar lo poco de dignidad que te queda, jajajajaja realmente no se quien sea esa chica pero me cae bien jajajaja (Inojin decía a la vez que Naruto lo veía y lo ubico rápido como la contraparte de Ino y veía que era igual que molesto que ella)

-Muy divertido Yamanaka, para mí, que a otro es el que le queda el saco (Dijo Naruto burlón como Inojin se paro y le dio cara al rubio)

-¿Que dices Teme?

-Lo que oíste teme (Ambos chicos se veían y las chicas pensaban que veían como relámpagos salían de sus ojos)

-Ya chicos tranquilos, Naruto-kun el es un amigo no a de haber querido ofenderte (Tanto Inojin como Naruto se tranquilizaron y Inojin saludo a su amiga que no ha visto en un tiempo)

-Hola Naruko mucho tiempo de no verte, creo que sigues siendo la misma chica molesta (decía Inojin con una sonrisa mientras sus compañeras solo negaban mientras tanto Naruto y Naruko lo veían con ojos asesinos)

-Me es difícil de creerlo, bueno, hola chicos soy Naruto Uzumaki y soy el novio de Naruko-chan con quienes tengo el gusto (Los integrantes del equipo diez pusieron ojos de platos al ver que la rubia ya tenia novio causando un poco de celos a sus amigas y a un que no lo pereciera a Inojin ya que después de Suki tuvo un poco de interés en Naruko a un que no lo demostraba, pero no hizo ningún movimiento por que sabia que su amigo Hinoshi tenia un flechazo en ella)

"No creo que a Hinoshi le agrade enterarse de esto de haber sabido"

-Soy Inojin Yamanaka y ellas son mis compañeras y amigas Shika Nara y Chomi Akimichi, un gusto en conocerte Naruto y desde cuando son novios tu y Naruko, de hecho viéndote bien tienen apellidos iguales y se parecen demasiado ¿son familia? (Pregunto acusador Inojin captando el interés de las amigas las cuales a la presentación saludaron con un movimiento de mano)

-Se podría decir que somos pariente muy, pero muy lejanos, no tenemos relación directa, solo algunos habilidades iguales y el apellido jiji (Decía Naruto mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza siendo imitado por Naruko que al igual le daba un poco de pena de hablar de ese tema)

-Ya veo, bueno chicos y que cuentan (Pregunto Inojin luego de eso se vino una platica de la misión y lamentablemente tuvieron que negar su ayuda ya estarían ocupados con los exámenes chunin que serian en un par de días en Konoha, después de seguir platicando un rato de que hicieron en los años y de conocer a Naruto que les invento una historia que el había viajado por el mundo antes de encontrar a Naruko y unirse a Konoha, depues de eso cada uno tomo su respectivo rumbo y vemos como la pareja de rubios de retiraba al hogar de la chica)

 **Complejo de departamentos Konoha hogar de Naruto y Naruko.**

Ambos rubios iban llegando al hogar de Naruko cuando de pronto la rubia se acordó del la condición de su ahora novio y le dio una mirada preocupada.

-Naruto-kun, ¿donde te vas a quedar a vivir? ya que estarás aquí conmigo, quieres venir a mi casa.

Pregunto Naruko la cual recibió una sonrisa de Naruto.

-Note preocupes linda, Jiji-san me dio un departamento que esta al lado del tuyo pero si lo deseas me puedo quedar contigo esta noche. (Naruto le sonrió lo cual provoco que Naruko se apene y lentamente solo afirmara)

Después vemos a la pareja de rubios entrando al departamento de Naruko, y después de preparar dos tazones de ramen instantáneos y cenar ambos se fueron a la cama antes que tomaran turno para bañarse y lavarse los dientes.

Vemos al par de rubios viendo a la cama y luego viéndose a la vez los cuales tenían leves sonrojos y no sabían que decir.

-Tú quédate con la cama Naruko-chan, yo iré al sofá.

-Nnnooo Naruto-kun eres mi invitado y mi novio, tu quédate con la cama, yo me voy al sofá.

-Am no te gustaría mejor que ambos compartamos la cama, digo (Naruto no podía darle la cara a Naruko por semejante proposición)

-Me gustaría Naruto-kun (Con eso ambos se acostaron Naruto del lado derecho de la cama y Naruko del izquierdo viéndose de frente ambos)

-Buenas noches, Naruto-kun (Le decía Naruko la cual le sonreí y Naruto igual le devolvía la sonrisa a la vez que se acercaba y le daba un casto beso en los labios)

-Descansa amor, hasta mañana (Con eso Naruto serró los ojos y Naruko hizo lo mismo mientras sus cuerpo solos se fueron acercando al otro hasta que Naruko quedo acostada sobre el pecho de Naruto y este abrazándola de la cintura)

"Con que esto es tener a alguien que te ame, creo me puedo acostumbrar"/ "Con que esto es tener a alguien que te ame, creo me puedo acostumbrar"

Ambos rubios pensaban a la vez que caían en el sueño de Morfeo pero en otro lugar alguien no podía dormir.

 **Bosque a unos kilómetros de Konoha.**

Vemos en un campamento cuatro tiendas peo solo tres estaban ocupadas una persona estaba dando golpes cargado de Chakra destrozando a un árbol, este joven era Hinoshi Hyuga, esta enojado que no puedo quedarse en Konoha para ayudar a su amor platónico y alejarla del chico nuevo pero como sucedió.

 **Flash Back.**

Vemos en el campo de entrenamiento ocho a los miembros de ese equipo mas un señor de cabello negro ojos rojos y una playera blanca que paresian vendas y unos pantalones blanco, era Kiuren Yui, o conocido por el mundo por el maestro del genjustu, estaba platicando con su equipo de la misión cuando fue abordado, por su alumno Hinoshi.

-Sensei me permitiría acompañar a Naruko-chan a una misión (Suscompañeras en verdad pensaban que no le iba a pedir y Kiuren lo veía extrañado)

-Hinoshi, a que se debe esa petición, tu sabes que esta misión de escolta es necesaria la participación de los cuatro, además que eres un miembro importante del equipo, a un que me duela decirlo no puedes y prepárense que estamos saliendo en una hora, entendido.

Los miembros del equipo solo afirmo, mientras Hinoshi tuvo que aguantarse su coraje y salió a su casa.

Hinoshi se fue a su casa, y al entrar al compuesto vio a su hermano menor.

-Han, ¿que pasa? (Pregunto viendo a su hermano el cual se veía confundido pero estaba mas confundido por las palabras de su hermano mayor el cual se veía enojado)

-No se Aniki, solo que al parecer Nei estaba llorando, se encerró y no quiere ver a nadie (Hinoshi se extraño su prima jamás hace ese tipo de berrinches es la imagen de la perfección en el clan pero bueno después averiguaría que la tenia así)

-Aun que quiera ver a Nei-nee, tengo prisa voy a una misión regresare en una semanas, ahorita no la molestes de seguro algo la a de haber deprimido mucho, pronto se le pasara, nos vemos pronto outoto.

Con eso Hinoshi se fue a su cuarto preparo sus cosas y se fue a ver a ver a su equipo al punto de reunión.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

"No importa como Naruko-chan te demostrare mis sentimientos y tendrás que escoger a Naruto o a mi, ya que si no te tengo no podre de verte de nuevo por el dolor que tendré al pensar que otro te ara feliz "

-AAAHHH (Con eso dio un golpe destruyendo el árbol y espantando a algunos animales que estaban dormidos)

-Si hubiera tenido el valor para confesarle antes que se fuera a su viaje, no estaría pasando por esto y estaría yo en lugar del rubio, con ella (Con eso dio un golpe al piso y comenzó a sacar unas pequeñas lagrimas lamentándose el no haber actuado cuando tuvo la oportunidad)

 **Konoha tres días después.**

En el departamento de Naruko vemos a la misma cocinando dos omelet con unas tiras de tocino para ella y su rubio acompañante, en la sala Naruto seguía leyendo algunos pergaminos que había conseguido de técnicas básicas elementales para empezar a practicar ya que gracias a la infusión del chakra de las bestias de cola que le habían dando con el suyo el iba a poder además de usar los cinco elementos y algunos sub como vapor, arena y lava.

Decidió empezar a entrenar y ayudar a Naruko para que ella igual avanzara rápido, el le dio a conocer el secreto detrás de los clones de sombra del aprendizaje avanzado y juro que les metería un Kunai en el culo a tanto Hitomi como Kashi por no decirle de ese secreto.

Naruto calculaba empezar por el dominio de cortar la hoja, como el le hizo para que ella aprendiera el Rasenshuriken, y después tratar de convencer a su contraparte de Kurama para que trabajara con ella y también que tendrían que ir al monte de los sapos a aprender Senjutsu.

Iba a seguir con su tren de pensamiento cuando llegando tocando las puerta, Naruto fue a abrir para ver a un Anbu con mascara de Gato.

-Uzumaki-san, el Hokage lo a mandado a llamar (Naruto solo afirmo y pidió que después de su desayuno iría, este afirmo y desapareció en un remolino de hojas)

-¿Quien era Naruto-kun? (Pregunto Naruko saliendo de la cocina colocando ambos desayunos en la mesa)

-Un Anbu, Jiji-san me mando a llamar quieres acompañarme (Pregunto naruto el cual empezaba a comer el desayuno preparado por la novia)

-Claro solo nos arreglamos a lo mejor de una vez nos marchamos para empezar la misión (Naruto solo afirmo pero no estaba seguro en su línea de tiempo si no estaba errado, se fueron cinco dias antes no una semana antes, así que debería ser otra cosa, ya no quiso pensar mas de eso y siguió con su desayuno)

 **Una hora después Oficina del Hokage**.

En la Oficina vemos a Ken el cual estaba con el infernal papeleo y echando pestes a Naruko de que lo convenció de tomar este trabajo, pero un toque de la puerta lo saco de su pensamiento y pidió fuera algo que lo sacara de su martirio.

-Pase, pero Dan si es mas papeleo no te la acabas (Dijo con una venita resaltada pero se disminuyo al ver entrar a Naruto con Naruko le extraño ver a ella pero no dijo nada)

-Hola Jiji-san, ya nos vamos a la misión o ¿para que me necesitabas? (Ken tenia la vena resaltada e iba a golpear a Naruto pero otro toqui do en la puerta lo cayo)

-No Naruto, es para otra cosa, ¡Pasen! (De la puerta entraron los hermanos de Suna primero Gaia atrás de ella Kanku y al final Tenma)

-Oh, Hola chicas y chico, que cuentan, ¿que andan asiendo por acá? (Pregunto Naruto lo cual hizo sonrojar a las chicas a Gaia mas y Tenma veía a Naruto con dagas en vez de ojos, lo cual la verdad si lo asustaba un poco al rubio)

-Hola Naruto-kun, venimos por el nuevo pacto entre las aldeas, el cual me informo el Hokage que as aceptado, no sabes que gusto me da (Dijo Gaia a un que estaba seria se podía ver que en verdad estaba sonrojada y a Naruko que estaba presente al igual que el rubio se preguntaba de que hablaba)

-Si me alegre que se creen nuevos lazos entre la hoja y la Arena, este tratado a de ser ideal para que se logre pero, que tengo que ver yo (Naruto no sabia y el Hokage lo veía extrañado ya lo habían platicando, los hermanos igual estaban extrañados, el Hokage les informo que Naruto ya había aceptado así que han venido a firmar el compromiso y calcular posteriormente la fecha de la boda)

-Fácil Naruto-kun, dentro de muy pronto seré desposada por ti y venimos a planear la fecha de la boda, a un que no nos conocemos hace mucho te pido que me cuides (Gaia le decía mientras los hermanos los veían felices por su hermanita, Naruto y Naruko estaban blancos no entendían la palabra desposar pero al mencionar boda Naruko se estaba aguantando el coraje y Naruto se había puesto blanco)

-Mmee repi-pites laa parte de bo-boda (Naruto pedía que allá oído mal que estaba viendo a reojo a Naruko, la cual la veía con mirada ensombrecida y un aura de muerte, que tenia miedo que Kurama dentro de ella, tratara de aprovecharse de su enojo)

-Si, Naruto-kun muy pronto tu y yo seremos marido y mujer, juro amarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe (decía Gaia como Naruto representaba la obra de Arte del grito y Naruko parecía la chica salida del Aro)

-¡QQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEEE!

En toda Konoha oían al grito espantando a la mayoría y preguntándose que había pasado.

Fin del tercer capitulo.

Una sincera disculpa por la tardanza, me enferme y luego no tenia tiempo por trabajo, espero les guste esta historia y una disculpa por si e llegado a cometer alguna falta de ortografía.

Sigan Votando por.

-Haku (fem Haku)

-Kura (fem Kurama)

-Shika (fem Shikamaru)

-Kira (fem Kiba)

-Kashi (Fem Kakashi)

-Leina (fem Rock lee)

-Queen B (fem killer Bee)

-Izumi (fem Itachi)

-Omi (fem Obito)

-Nastumi (fem Nagato)

-Deina (fem Deidara)

-Madoka (fem Madara Uchiha)

Gracias por su votación para el siguiente capitulo diré quienes estarán con Naruto.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, espero haber mejorado la calidad de mis historias a un que sea un poco.

Con respecto a Suko con Suki, no tengo nada en contra de esa pareja, pero realmente me gusta verla mas con el rubio, aceptemos, que para mi punto de vista, si Sasuke fuera mujer se hubiera enamorado de Naruto y este de ella, por eso al final su relación fue de mejores amigos y se veían como hermanos.


End file.
